


A Tale of an Elvhen Nightingale

by SimiZorEl1995



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, F/F, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiZorEl1995/pseuds/SimiZorEl1995
Summary: Fem!Harry & Femslash! With the war finally over, Michael Black decides to start anew. With help from some very old forgotten magic, she'll get her wish but it doesn't go quite the way she wanted. There are many secrets she will soon learn and much more.
Relationships: Leliana/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age. This is an version of the amazing work of hellz swordsman, Harry Potter and the whole new world. You should totally check it out. Anyone with issues I kindly and politely direct you to the note on my profile.

_**Prologue** _

In a hut deep within a forested area known as the Korcari Wilds, a child was born. The child's mother was a raven haired, golden eyed woman by the name of Morrigan; lay exhausted on the bed having only just recently given birth to her daughter. As her mother, Flemeth, approached her carrying the infant in her arms, she noticed a strange look on her face.

"What is it, Mother?" Morgan asked with concern.

"See for yourself, girl," Flemeth replied.

Morrigan took her daughter in her arms and began to examine her. She had a tuft of deep red hair on her head and all her fingers and toes. _‘Twould seem nothing is amiss,’_ Morrigan thought until she noticed the child's ears.

"She is Elvhen?" She said in shock.

"Yes and with very strong magic. She might even become a dreamer," Flemeth informed her daughter. "But enough of that, what is to be her name?"

Morrigan looked down at her child, who at some point had opened her eyes. Her daughter's eyes were emerald green ringed with gold around the outer edge.

"Michael. Her name is Michael," Morrigan answered. Flemeth nodded and left the hut. _'No doubt to observe her quarry whoever they may be,'_ Morrigan thought with a sigh. She laid her daughter in the small cradle beside the bed.

"Goodnight, my little nightingale," She spoke softly as she laid down and soon fell asleep never knowing that her daughter and her memory would soon be taken by a foolish and misguided old man, who would hide her daughter’s heritage from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, A couple was sitting in their living room mourning the loss of their unborn child when they heard a knock. The man went and answered the door.

  
  


“Professor Dumbledore, wha-” A red-haired woman started to say but stopped when he saw the sleeping infant in Dumbledore’s arms.

  
  


“Lily, might I come inside?” Dumbledore asked.

  
  


“Um...Yes, come in.” Lily said confused. 

  
  


She stepped aside and let the professor in. They walked into the living room where a dark-haired woman stood upon seeing the confused look on her wife’s face then noticed the sleeping child.

  
  


“What’s wrong? Has something happened? Who is that child?”

  
  


“Bellatrix, it is good to see you. Nothing is wrong; however, I must speak with you and Lily.”

  
  


The infant then woke up and, upon seeing the old man holding her, started crying loudly. Lily immediately took the baby from Dumbledore and started rocking them. 

  
  


“This is Michael. I found her mother outside the gates of Hogwarts. She, sadly, died not long after giving birth but begged me to find a suitable home for her child. After hearing about your loss, I thought perhaps you both would be interested in adopting her.”

  
  


Lily and Bellatrix looked at each other for a moment. They both had a strong feeling that something wasn’t quite right about his story and decided they would adopt the baby. They would visit the goblins as soon as they knew Dumbledore was not around.

  
  


“We will adopt her.” Lily replied finally.

  
  


“Wonderful! Here are the papers” Dumbledore said pulling out the adoption papers he had already prepared.

  
  


Lily and Bellatrix both signed the papers after Lily carefully read them to insure there were no hidden clauses to prevent them from investigating the truth. Afterwards, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and began to plan.

Albus Dumbledore would not learn until he was long dead a hard lesson. One should never steal the Granddaughter of a magical being far far older than he. Especially, one such as Flemeth.

* * *

“Ladies Black, I was informed that you wished to speak to me. No doubt concerning the young child in Lady Lily’s arms.” Bloodfist said as they entered the office and sat across from him. Bellatrix nodded before explaining the events of the night before.The morning after Dumbledore’s visit, the Blacks and their new daughter went to Gringotts via floo. As soon as they arrived, they approached a free goblin clerk.

  
“State your business.” The Goblin spoke.

  
“Lady Bellatrix and Lily Black to speak with Black Family Account Manager, Bloodfist.” James replied.

  
“Of Course, Lady Black. Griphook, escort Lady Bellatrix and Lady Lily to Bloodfist.” The Goblin said calling over another Goblin.

  
“Follow me.” Griphook told them. They followed him through a long corridor to a door with a polish plaque with ‘Manager Bloodfist’ on it. Griphook told them to wait a moment before heading to inform Bloodfist of their presence. They stood there waiting for five minutes before he came back and told them to enter.

* * *

“I see. What is it you wish to do regarding the child?” Bloodfist spoke with a grim look. For this was indeed a very grim situation, especially if the scent he smelled on the child belonged to who he thought. He inwardly shuddered. If she really is Her grandchild that old human may have doomed Wizarding Brittan. _'Gringotts will have to make sure to keep a Very close eye on the child to keep out of the old fool’s control lest we incur Her wrath as well for negligence.'_

  
“We would like to do an inheritance test on her.” Bellatrix replied. Bloodfist nodded and pulled out a dagger with runic engravings and a blank piece of enchanted parchment.

  
“Cut her hand with the dagger over the parchment and let seven droplets fall on it. Don’t worry about the cut, the dagger is engraved with healing and numbing runes so she won’t feel it and it will heal automatically. Afterwards, the parchment will glow red before showing her information,” Bloodfist explained as he handed the dagger to Bellatrix.

  
Lily held Michael as Bellatrix carefully took the baby’s hand and cut it with the dagger following Bloodfist’s instructions. The parchment glowed of a few moments before dimming to show the text now written on it.

**_Name: Michael Morgana Black_ **

_**Race: Unknown (Under Unbreakable Transformation)** _

**_Birth: Unknown_ **

**_Father: None_ **

**_Mother: Unknown_ **

**_Mother: Unknown_ **

**_Mother: Bellatrix Druella Black (Adopted)_ **

**_Mother: Lily Marie Black nee Evens (Adopted)_ **

**_Grandmother: Flemeth_ **

There was silence all around until Bloodfist said a single word that Lily and Bellatrix would agree with in death. “Damn.”

* * *

History shall be made as the Tapestry of Fate is rewritten for more than one soul.

So begins the tale of the Elvhen Nightingale. A tale that History will never forget.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ **

  
  


It was over. It was finally over. The British Wizarding Blood War was over. Michael Black was tired and feeling lost. The war had taken so much from her. It had taken her family, friends, and her wife. All she had left were her children, who were in a crystal stasis through an old protection ward, and Hermione, who left with Fleur after the mass funeral for the fallen, like so many survivors. The war had taken so many lives that there was barely anyone left to keep Wizarding Britain standing. Hogwarts was still standing strong but had cut ties with Wizarding Britain after the war. So much had been lost.

_ ‘This is no place to raise my children. Not when they’re all I really have left.’ _ Thought Michael. Then, she remembered something she and Hermione had talked about while they were hunting the Horcruxes.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ “Wouldn’t it be nice to just leave and start over somewhere else? Like, a completely clean slate,” Hermione said. _

_ “It would but it’s impossible. Sure, there are theories about magic like that but it’s all theoretical. Even in ancient texts it’s purely theoretical,” Michael replied. _

_ “But what if it wasn’t? Would you do it?” asked Hermione. _

_ “Whatever for? I have friends, family, my wife and children,” Michael said. _

_ “I don’t know. It was just a thought,” Hermione responded. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


That had been before the Manor. Before... _ ’Stop it Michael! Don’t go down that path. Still though, a clean slate…..Hmmmm, it could be possible. I remember seeing something in one of my ancestral books,’ _ Michael pondered.

_ ‘I need to make sure it will allow me to bring a few things with me safely. Mainly…’ _ She thought as she subconsciously touched the magically expanded pouch around her neck that held her children’s crystallized forms. With a plan in mind, she apparated home to Grimmauld Place.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


She’d done it! It had taken her three months to put her plan in motion. Three days to find the right bit of magic. Two weeks to make sure it was not only safely possible but that she could safely bring things with her. Three weeks to gather her things. Four weeks to settle her affairs, which lead to the discovery of a gift left to her by Luna. Ingredients for the spell as well as notes telling her which were the modern equivalents of the listed ingredients. Ten days to gather what ingredients she still needed for the spell. Ten days to prepare the pentagram. Now she just needed to make the mixtures for each rune.

**(Pause for a quick lesson. In this fic, Andraste’s Grace will not only exist in the HP world but it will strengthen magic. Also, I don’t know if anyone else has used the ideas if so let me know, for one of the runes it will use Moonlight dew and Sunbeam Dew. Both are collected from plants just after a light rain in their respective light sources. Fun facts: Hecate (the Greek goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy, Ghosts, and The Night) has Willow trees as one of her sacred plants. Kronos (Greek Titan of Time and Harvest) has a Harvest Scythe for his sacred weapon. Howlets are Owls which are the sacred animal of Athena (Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Reason, Battle, Strategy, Arts, and Crafts). Tempest means Time. Salamander’s Blood is used for healing and rejuvenation. Just getting your mental gears turning.)**

_ ‘Let’s see. For the Mind rune, I need Runespoor Eggs, Jobberknoll Feathers, Howlet Feathers freely given from Hedwig, and Liquid from a Pensive. For Magic, I need the pollen, leaves, and petals of an Andraste’s Grace, Dragon’s Blood, and Sap from a Whomping Willow grown over a powerful Leyline. For Tempest, I need Sands from a Time Turner and Melted shards from a Harvest Scythe. For Space, I need Moonlight Dew and Sunbeam Dew. Lastly, for the Balance rune of Life and Death, I need Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears, Thestral Tail Hair, and Unicorn Mane Hair,’ _ Michael thought as she read the notes and ritual instructions.

Within an hour she had all but the mixture for Balance done and preserved. Now she was making the final mixture. She first added the Phoenix Tears followed by the Basilisk Venom. Now it just needed the Thestral Tail Hair and Unicorn Mane Hair. As she was reaching for the hairs, she unknowingly knocked over a vial of Salamander’s Blood  **(Gasp! A Wild Plot Hole has appeared!)** . She added in the hairs and finished the mixture.

With all the mixtures ready, she quickly put on the cord with her shrunken trunk and the expanded pouch around her neck and gathered the mixtures carefully. She poured the mixtures into their runes and then began weaving her magic through the runes in the order listed, Mind to Magic, Magic to Tempest, Tempest to Space, Space to Balance, and finally Balance to Magic, before stepping into the center. The Pentagram lit up with magic. As the light glowed brighter and brighter, she focused on going somewhere she could start anew. Then, in a blinding flash of light, she was gone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Michael woke up beside a large forest. Hedwig was perched on a fallen tree beside her taking in the surrounding area. They were between the woods and a small lake. There were ruins scattered about partially in partially out of the lake and there were sounds of fighting all around the area. She was so fixated on the surrounding area that she never noticed the changes to her body or the shadow creeping up on her.

  
  


"What have we here?" a soft welsh accented voice spoke. Michael spun around and saw a woman with greying hair and elvhen ears. She wore a set of strange tribal robes and had tribal markings all over her face and body. Standing next to the woman was a young girl. The girl was dressed similar to her elder and had dark hair with blue-green eyes.

However, before she could answer Michael succumbed to magical exhaustion from her journey. Just before she passed out she heard the woman say. “Quickly, Merrill. We must get the poor child back to camp.” 

_ ‘Child?’ was Michael’s last thought. _

Michael woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was quite plain but it was also very homely. She gazed blurrily around the room before her vision cleared. It was mostly bare and the only decorations were furs, feathers, relics, scrolls, and sparkling crystals. She then noticed that everything seemed bigger than it should be almost as though she had been shrunken. ‘No, not shrunken,’ she thought as she realised what had happened.

“I’ve been de-aged! But how?! Something must have gone wrong with the ritual but then again it was purely theoretical,” She spoke out loud in shock.

She was so focused on what had happened to her that she never noticed the woman from earlier entering the room. She gazed at the child before her before clearing her throat to get her attention. Michael spun around and saw the elvhen woman looking at her inquisitively.

"It’s good that you've woken up. I would like to speak with you." She said with a soft smile.

  
  


"Where am I?" She asked her suspiciously.

Marethari looked at the young girl and decided to offer her a place in the camp as her Second not only because of how strong her magical aura was but the child was clearly alone. Just then a snowy white owl flew in and perched beside Michael.

  
  


"Hey girl, are you ok?" Michael asked, holding out her arm for her to perch on. She quickly complied and received a loving stroke of her feathers, to which she cooed contentedly. Marethari smiled softly and thought. Yes, this child will truly be a blessing on the clan.

  
  


"That's an amazingly smart familiar you have there, Dalen. Keep her close always." Marethari said, stretching her hand out and offering Michael….her shrunken trunk and pouch! Michael took them looking at her skeptically.

  
  


"Where am I? And who are you" She asked warily.

“You are in my clan’s camp and I am Marethari, Keeper of the clan.” Marethari replied. “Who are you and how is it that you came to be here?"

  
  


Michael thought for a moment before speaking. Finally she opened her mouth and began. "My name is Michael Black…"

  
  


Their conversation lasted for a grand total of five hours, in which Michael explained everything she knew about her own magic and learned about their own. They had covered most of Michael's life (including the ritual that brought her there. “Hmmm, I may have heard of one such ritual briefly mentioned somewhere. It is possible one of the ingredients caused the change.”), and all of Marethari's.

“If it doesn't hurt you too badly there is one thing I would suggest." Marethari spoke.

  
  


"And that would be?" Michael asked skeptically.

  
  


“I teach you about the Dalish and magic alongside my First, Merrill. I would also like for you to join the clan. Do you accept?”

Michael considered it for a moment and had a thought. “Why would you allow a human to join your clan?”

“Human? Dalen, you are not human. You are Elvhen.” Marethari replied.

“What are yo-” She stopped mid question as she remembered something from a letter left to her by her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ To My Daughter, _

_ My little girl, if you are reading this then there are many things you must know. Firstly, your Mana  _ **(Mana is latin for Mother)** _ and I love you more than you will ever know and will always be proud to call you our daughter. Sadly, I must tell you a hard truth. We are not your real parents and you are what you appear to be. We know not who your true parents are nor who you really are. We know only how you came to be ours. On the night of what you know to be your birthday, Albus Dumbledore appeared on our doorstep with you in his arms. You were but a newborn babe. He told us a tale of a young mother fleeing to Hogwarts and dying in childbirth. He said she had begged him to find a good home. We didn’t believe him and as soon as we could went to Gringotts. They did an inheritance test. We don’t know what it was they discovered but it had them very spooked. All they would say is that Dumbledore better pray he’s long dead by the time your blood family learned of what he did. I’m so sorry, My little girl, that I cannot tell you more and that you must grow up without us. I love you, My daughter. _

_ All my love forever and always, _

_ Your mother Lily _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This must be what she meant,” Michael said in realization.

“What who meant, Dalen?” Marethari asked her.

“My mother or well who I thought was my mother,” She then explained the letter and what it had said.

“I see. There is more to you then I thought. It is possible that whatever magic was used to change you to begin with interfered with the ritual. Will you accept my offer then?” Michael nodded. She was then introduced first to Merrill, who she took a liking to almost instantly, and the clan. 

\-------------------------Six Months later----------------------------

It had been six months since she came to Thedas and the Sabrae clan and in that time she had learned a great deal about Dalish history and culture, and adjusted to her change. She had learned all of the magic that only elvhen magi could use, had been gifted her own staff, and even earned her own vallaslin, tribal markings in tribute to the elvhen pantheon. She had chosen Mythal as her patron goddess and Keeper Marethari had even allowed Merrill to sit with her. She still kept her trunk and pouch on her person at all times (Merrill and Tamlen were the only ones she truly trusted with either but especially the pouch which held her children.).

  
  


Michael was, currently, out hunting with Tamlen, a hunter who had all but adopted her as his little sister. They had just had a run-in with two humans or Shemlens as they were called by the Dalish, and were now on their way to check out the cave the two told them about. 

  
  


“I still think we should go tell Keeper Marethari, Tamlen.” Michael said as they stood outside the cave. “I can sense some very strong magic from inside.”

“You worry too much, Michael. Beside, don’t you want to find a few Dalish relics to take back to Merrill?” Tamlen said with a grin. Michael flushed at the mention of her fellow apprentice. She had gained quite a crush on her after spending so much time with her. She still loved her wife but had finally let go of her pain.  _ ‘She’d give me an earful if I didn’t at least try to find love again.’ _ That was how Nymphadora Black (nee Tonks) was. A force of nature. This situation however didn’t feel at all good.

“Shut up, Tamlen. I’m serious.” She told him. He rolled his eyes and went into the cave. Michael sighed and sent a silent prayer to Mythal to keep them safe before heading in after him.

  
  


As they processed through the tunnels of the cave, they encountered several giant spiders, whose webs covered the walls, and found more Dalish relics.

“This doesn’t make sense. Why are there Dalish relics in a Shemlen made cave? Are they from the time of Arlathan?” Tamlen said, confused.

  
  


“I don’t know.” Michael replied. Just as she was about to examine a Dalish statue, a glyph lit up the floor and skeletons attacked out of nowhere. They fought off the skeletons and started to approach the door it seemed to guard. Just before they opened it though, it burst open and a mutated bear came rushing out at them. They both jumped out of the way. Michael quickly started throwing spells at it while Tamlen fought it head on with his sword and dagger. It didn’t take them long to kill.

  
  


“W-what was that?” Tamlen exclaimed.

“I don’t know but it is not a good sign. We need to leave now.” Michael said.

“Wait, there’s something in the room it came from.” Tamlen told her, walking cautiously into the next room.

“Tamlen! No, don’t go in there. The magic is coming from there.” Michael shouted as she chased after him.

  
  


In the middle of the circular room was a mirror. The mirror was large and gave off an evil aura that made Michael flinch. She watched in horror as Tamlen approached it and then ran towards him to pull him away from the tainted mirror.

  
  


“Tamlen! Get away from the mirror!” She yelled frantically.

“I just want to look. It’ll be fine.” He said. “I think I see something in it. It’s looking right at me! Michael! Help! I can’t look away!” 

  
  


Suddenly, there was a wave of tainted magic and Michael heard a dark voice in her head say. “Come to me, little mage! Free me from my prison!” She rushed up the steps to the mirror, pooling as much of her magic as she could into her hands and sent it at the mirror in full force. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the mirror turning to pure ash.

* * *

Michael shot up in her bedroll only to cringe in pain as she felt the evil taint that was trying to poison her blood. She, also, felt her magic working hard to try and purge it. She, then, felt a gentle hand lightly push her back down.

  
  


“Rest, Michael. Keeper Marethari says you are still sick.” Merrill spoke beside her.

  
  


Keeper Marethari then entered the aravel and asked Michael to tell her what happened. Michael told the Keeper everything she could remember, which wasn’t much, and the Keeper told her of the Grey Warden, Duncan, who saved her. The whole time as she told the story, Merrill held her hand and never once let go. Marethari then said, “Once you have gathered your strength, you and Merrill will go to the cave and find out what became of Tamlen.”

  
  


Michael nodded and began to get up. “We should gather supplies before we go,” She spoke to Merrill. Merrill nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand then left to gather her supplies. Michael stood and gathered her own supplies before leaving her aravel. As she stepped outside, Fenarel ran up to her and said. “Is it true? Are you and Merrill going to look for Tamlen?”

  
  


“Yes, we are or at the very least find out what happened to him.” Michael replied.

  
  


“Let me go with you. You’re still recovering and Merrill can only do so much with her magic.” Fenarel pleaded. She thought about it and agreed on the condition they ask Keeper Marethari first. Fenarel readily agreed and once Marethari gave permission, they headed to Merrill’s aravel.

  
  


“Fenarel? What are you doing here?” Merrill asked when she saw them.

  
  


“He is coming with us to the cave since I’m still recovering. The Keeper gave him permission,” She told her. Merrill nodded gravely at her. They, then, set out to the cave. As they traveled down the path to the cave, they encounter strange tainted creatures not taller than a dwarf. They fought them all the way to the entrance of the cave before finally beginning to make their way through the cave to the mirror room. They faced not more creatures or other beasts as they reached the room. Inside the room, a human male knelt beside a pile of ash. He stood and turned around when he heard them enter.

  
  


“You should not have come back here,” He said to them.

“You’re Duncan. The Grey Warden who saved Michael,” Merrill said.

“Yes but now we must leave this place,” He replied.

“What about Tamlen?” Michael asked though she already knew the answer.

“He is gone. Tainted by the power of the mirror. He is no longer Tamlen,” Duncan told her, confirming her fears.

Knowing there was nothing else they could do, they returned to camp with Duncan accompanying them.

* * *

Upon returning to camp, Duncan left with the Keeper to talk while Fenarel left to inform Haren Pavail about Tamlen. Merrill and Michael went back to her aravel where Michael lay on her bedroll and Merrill sat beside her and held her hand. Moments later, Keeper Marethari entered and sat beside them. After a few minutes, she explained to them about the cure Duncan had and what it would mean for Michael. Becoming a Grey Warden at nearly 12 years old (de-aged or not).

  
  


Accepting the offer, knowing it was her only way to possibly survive, Michael gathered her things with Merrill’s reluctant help. She was allowed to stay long enough for Tamlen’s funeral and to say goodbye. As she left with Duncan, she looked back at her clan and especially Merrill, who gave her a pendant with the mark of Mythal, one last time.

  
  


As they made their way to the Circle of Magi on their way to Ostagar, They were attacked near a cliff's edge by Darkspawn. During the attack, a Hurlock Emissary threw a spell at Michael knocking her off the cliff into the rushing river below. Before she fell unconscious from the blast she saw a large dragon swoop down and scoop her up.

* * *

Michael woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was quite plain but it was also very homely. She gazed blurrily around the room. It was mostly bare and the only decorations were furs, feathers, herbs, and sparkling crystals, similar to Keeper Marethari’s aravel. She stared at her surroundings so intently that she never noticed Morrigan enter the room. She watched the child before her, feeling as though she knew her somehow, before clearing her throat to get her attention. Michael spun around and saw Morrigan looking at her inquisitively.

  
  


"It’s good that you've woken up. Mother would like to speak with you." She said, pursing her lips.

"Where am I?" She asked her suspiciously.

  
  


"All questions shall be answered when you speak with mother." Morrigan said before turning to leave the room. Then as an afterthought she added. "Yours and ours."

  
  


Michael stood up and followed Morrigan out of the room, albeit a bit reluctantly. She led her to a small kitchen dining area where a wizened old woman sat stroking Hedwig. Michael's gaze softened at the sight of the owl.

  
  


"Hedwig, are you ok?" Michael asked, holding out her arm for her. She quickly complied and received a loving stroke of her feathers, to which she cooed contentedly.

  
  


"That's an amazingly smart familiar you have there, girl. Keep her close always." The elder woman said stretching her hand out and offering Michael….her staff, trunk, pouch, and Mythal pendent! Michael took them looking at the two women warily.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She asked.

  
  


"You are in the outskirts of the Korcari Wilds." The elder said patiently. "And I am Flemeth. This is my daughter Morrigan. Who are you and how is it you came to be here?"

  
  


Michael considered her response before speaking. Finally she began. "My name is Michael of the Sabrae Clan of the Dalish…"

  
  


Their conversation lasted for a grand total of four hours, in which Michael explained everything she knew about her magic. She learned about their own which was slightly different from the elvhen and wand magics she knew. She told them about her past. She learned of Morrigan’s and a bit of Flemeth’s, as well as how her magic had purged the darkspawn taint from her body but left the benefits and that she was by definition a Grey Warden. After a long discussion there came a loud racket from the distance.

  
  


"So it has begun." Flemeth said cryptically.

"Sorry but what has begun?" Michael asked sheepishly.

"The boy, Cailan, marched his armies down here from the capitol." Flemeth said while her gaze seemed to rest miles away. "They are now engaging the darkspawn horde."

"So there's a battle taking place?" Michael asked in concern.

  
  


"Yes but you need not worry child, while I may be old I command a mastery over magic seldom seen in the world, and Morrigan is no slouch either." Flemeth said, turning her gaze from the horizon back to Michael's face. "But be aware that there will be a time coming soon that you will have to go with Morrigan away from here. If you don’t object there is something I would suggest."

  
  


"And that would be?" Michael asked skeptically.

  
  


"Given the nature of where you will be going and your future companions, I believe you should present the front that Morrigan is your mother as a way to further your safety." Flemeth said this rather blunt and emotionlessly. 

Although, both Michael and Morrigan had a feeling there was something hidden. Michael was gobsmacked. This woman wanted her to pretend her daughter was her mother. Not that it would be a hard sell given their similar appearances. In fact, aside from her eyes and elvhen features, she would say that yes it was very possible for her to be her mother. Michael turned to look at her for a moment before asking. "What do you think? Would you like to have to pretend that I'm your daughter for the next however long?"

  
  


"I can see a resemblance between the two of us." She said thoughtfully. "And if mother suggested it, it would have to be important. So to answer your question I have no problem acting as your mother."

  
  


"Very well." Michael said exasperatedly.

  
  


"That's a good lass. Now I believe I should attend this battle, there are a few key pieces of this game that must be saved from the slaughter that is to come." Flemeth exited the house leaving Morrigan and Michael to stare awkwardly at one another.

  
  
  


"What am I supposed to call you?" Michael finally asked.

  
  


"Mother would be fine, but perhaps something more familiar would be prudent." Morrigan said with a slightly thoughtful look on her face.

  
  


"I never knew my adopted mums. Didn’t even know I was adopted until I found a letter from one of them," Michael said quietly.

  
  


Morrigan looked slightly uncomfortable before saying. "Mine has been more of a teacher and mistress than an actual mother, so I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you.”

"Can you teach me your kind of magic?" Michael asked randomly.

"Oh, what about my magic would you like to learn?" Morrigan asked with interest.

"Well I'd like to learn to turn into animals." Michael said sheepishly looking away from her.

"And why is that?" Morrigan asked skeptically. "What animal would you like to become?"

Michael mumbled something, which caused Morrigan to frown.

  
  


"If you're going to speak to me you'll have to speak up." Morrigan said somewhat forcefully. Michael glared back at her before saying:

"I want to turn into an owl so I can fly with Hedwig."

  
  


"Yes that would be an interesting experience." Morrigan agreed. "Sit down and focus on your body. Picture it changing. While doing this focus on everything you know about your familiar." They would spend the rest of the day training like this.

  
  


Michael had just managed to begin the transformation when she heard a huge racket coming from the front of the house. When the sound grew in volume she lost all concentration and failed to complete the change which stopped it altogether. She got up in a huff and walked out of the house much to Morrigan's silent amusement. She followed her out the front door in case there was any danger, only to see her confront Flemeth who was changing into her human form from her dragon one.

  
  


Michael was initially shocked to see the dragon landing on the front yard, but quickly overcame it when she saw it begin to shrink. She got a mischievous gleam in her eye when she noticed a young blonde man gazing at Flemeth fearfully. She stepped forward when she was fully human and said.

  
  


"Grandmother, must you make all that racket when you return? I finally got Mother to teach me to transform." Morrigan was smiling from her station looking every bit the proud mother and Flemeth was smirking with amusement.

  
  


"Michael, child, we have guests go turn the bed down this girl is wounded." She said with a wider smirk, knowing she would have to play along.

  
  


Michael frowned at having her joke turned around on her but nodded and said. "Yes grandmother." She turned and went into the house followed shortly by Morrigan and Flemeth carrying a young petite woman. She was wearing a colorful set of robes, and a gold ring with a single blood red ruby encrusted in the center. After they came in the young blonde walked in carrying a gnarled staff. Michael gazed at the gore covered warrior. He wore a suit of chainmail crusted over with blood and grim from, what Michael guessed was the battle that had been raging on.

  
  


Michael pulled out her staff and pointed it at the blonde, before saying. "Scourgify." The blonde's armor went from filthy and stinking to newly cleaned and polished. The blonde gave a start before gazing with uncertainty at her.

  
  


Michael shrugged. “You couldn't have been comfortable wearing a filth encased suit of armor." She said in the way of an explanation, before returning her attention to her pseudo family. Flemeth was leaning over the girl running her hands over her body and chanting nonstop. She looked to Morrigan only for her to say.

  
  


"Come this could take a while." To both, Michael and the grief stricken blonde. Both followed her from the room.

  
  


"What's your name?" Michael asked the blonde who walked silently beside her.

"I'm Alistair." He was told but that was all.

"Are you a knight of some sort?" Michael asked inquisitively.

"Not really I'm an ex-Templar and a Grey Warden." He said looking at this child who seemed so at ease with his presence.

"You mean you used to hunt mages?" Michael asked with a bit of heat in her voice.

"No, I was recruited by the Wardens before I took my vows to the chantry." Alistair said quickly, realizing that that line of thought could be bad for him.

"Oh." Michael said repentantly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." Alistair said sincerely. Morrigan, who had been watching the whole conversation, spoke up. “Michael dear go wash up supper is ready to eat."

  
  


Michael nodded before leaving the hut. As soon as she left the door Morrigan turned to Alistair with a look that would have a high dragon running for cover.

  
  


"Let me make something very clear in terms of my daughter. She is the only reason I will be civil to you, because I don't want her to see a side of me that isn't a nice kind mother that loves her. However, if for any reason I feel my daughter is in danger that will go out the window really quick, do you understand?"

  
  


Alistair nodded hastily while backing away from the scary woman.

  
  


"Good then we shall have no problems." She said happily. However on the inside she was wondering just where it was this protective streak had come from. Alistair meanwhile was wondering just how awkward this was going to get.

  
  


Michael stepped out of the house and walked over to the edge of the pond. She thought about all that was happening in such a short time. She had gone from a Blood War to a new world and a fresh start. Now she was part of an old society and yet another war.

  
  


She sighed to herself. Hedwig, who had been circling overhead, landed on her shoulder cooing softly to her. She smiled and stroked her feathers lovingly.

"At least I have you, girl." She said with a sad smile. Hedwig nipped her ear affectionately.  _ ‘And one day my children.’ _

"And I have a mum here." She said with a little uncertainty in her voice. "I've never had one before." Hedwig cooed softly to her.

  
  


"Hey girl, watch this." Michael said excitedly as she placed her on a tree stump. She sat down in the lotus position and began to meditate on Hedwig's form. She focused like Morrigan had taught her and begun to feel the changes taking place. She began to shrink and lighten, before growing feathers, her arms flattened out to become wings. And her feet become talons. If she had been paying more careful attention she would have noticed her now too large clothes falling off of her. As it was however, she noticed when she found herself surrounded in a bundle of clothes.

  
  


After she fought her way out of the clothes she stood before Hedwig, in all of her owl-like glory and said. "What do you think?"

Hedwig looked at her intently before saying "Friend Michael? How do you speak the language of avians?"

Michael's eyes widened which as an owl was highly comical, before replying. "You can talk?!"

"Yes." She said with a huff. Michael quickly realized her mistake and apologized stating that while she had spoken to her, she had never spoken back.

"You are speaking my language." She stated simply. "Haven't you ever done that before?"

Michael thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, I have. I talked to snakes a few times."

"It’s like that. Before you were speaking human, and while I could figure out what you meant you couldn't understand me." Hedwig explained.

"Oh, ok. Want to go fly with me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you know how?" Hedwig asked in confusion.

"Michael chuckled sheepishly. “Now that you mention it, no I don't. Can you teach me?"

Hedwig bobbed her head. "Of course I can, friend Michael."

  
  


They spent fifteen minutes where Hedwig explained how owls fly, before they took to the skies. Michael found, much to her delight, that she was just as much of a natural at flying as an owl as she was on a broomstick. They chased each other around the sky happy to forget the world and just be together. Until a very irate Morrigan walked from the hut, and reminded Michael, that she was holding up supper. Michael landed and changed back into a human. She blushed as she arched an eyebrow at her nudity. With a quick Scourgify, and a hasty redressing, she walked into the hut and sat at the table. Alistair seemed to be giving her a wide berth, but he was doing that to everyone, so Michael paid it no mind. She listened to her mother speak to Alistair of what had happened.

  
  


Apparently the regent had left the king and half the army to die at the hands of the darkspawn. What Michael wondered though was how was it beneficial for the regent to kill off his daughter's husband, who had been the son of the regent's best friend no less? Michael quietly contemplated this before she had to fight a yawn.

  
  


"Bedtime." Morrigan said from her chair. Michael looked at her like she was crazy.

  
  


"Don't give me that look you need your rest. You were able to do a spell that took me months to learn in a matter of hours. You will be going to bed." She said forcefully. Michael reluctantly nodded, and went to the room she had woken up in. She had just opened the window to let in Hedwig, when Morrigan followed her in.

  
  


She looked at her curiously before asking. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the bed of course." She replied indifferently. Michael sputtered. "What? With me?"

She looked at her amused for a moment. "Is it uncommon for mothers to sleep beside their children where you are from?"

"No, I don't suppose it is but you're not really my mother are you?" She said uncomfortably.

  
  


"Perhaps not but you'd best get used to it, because if what mother said was true and we end up going with them, we'll have to share sleeping space then too." Morrigan said rather thoughtfully. Michael paled. She was right after all.

  
  


"You need not fear me child as I have no wish to harm you." Morrigan said sitting upon the bed gazing into her large green eyes. She sighed. "I know. It’s just weird I've never shared a bed with anybody but my wife."

  
  


Morrigan smiled darkly before putting on a fake pout. "Does that mean you don't want to cuddle up next to your mother? I'm hurt, my sweet Michael doesn't feel comfortable around me."

  
  


Michael blushed a bright red before hanging her head and crawling into bed. Her last thought before she focused on going to sleep was.  _ Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

  
  


Michael woke up to find her face buried in Morrigan's cleavage. Her eyes widened and she began to back up. Only to find out that her new mom was a hugger. She tried to stay calm and wriggle her way out of her grasp, but it was like trying to escape a boa constrictor. The more she wriggled the tighter her grasp seemed to get. Finally she began to poke her softly and say. "Morrigan, Morrigan. Wake up please I can't breathe."

  
  


She loosened her grasp and let her up before rising up herself. She yawned, stretched and looked at Michael. "Did you sleep well my dear child?" she asked in a mischievous voice.

  
  


Michael blushed furiously. "Y-yes I did in fact sleep very comfortably. Right up till I woke up, and found myself unable to get up."

"Well I'm glad you didn't have too hard a time getting to sleep." Morrigan teased.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go to the facilities." Michael said, still blushing as she walked out the door. She walked down the stairs, and out the door only to find Alistair gazing at the large pond.

  
  


"Did you sleep at all?" Michael asked in concern.

Alistair started in surprise. "What?"

"I asked if you had slept at all." Michael reiterated.

Alistair smiled grimly. "No, I couldn't stop worrying about what had happened. It's a good possibility that I'm the last Grey Warden in all of Fereldan."

  
  


Michael nodded. She understood all too well. She still had had moments when the losses of the war would get to her.

Michael thought for a moment and debated whether or not to tell him about her own Grey Warden status. Deciding it was probably best to keep it secret for now, she told him. "If you aren't ready to think about it then maybe you should practice your swordplay. I know when things would start to overwhelm me; I wasn't able to function as I normally would. My friends and family would always suggest that I practice my magic when I was alone so I wouldn't have to think about it too much. It really helped by giving me something else to focus on and just drown out everything."

  
  


Alistair nodded. It made sense. They simply stared at the water's edge until the door opened behind them and Flemeth exited with the girl. Alistair almost broke into tears at the sight of her exiting the building.

  
  


"I thought- I thought I had lost you too." He managed to choke out.

She smiled softly. "No, I'm still here."

  
  


Michael watched the byplay between the two, and wondered why they were acting like they were afraid to touch one another.  _ ‘Whenever Nym and I had such moments we usually couldn’t bare to be apart. I guess it’s just different for some people.’ _ She didn't have much time to think about it as Flemeth asked them what their plan was.

  
  


"Well we have the treaties." The girl said.

"They may help against the darkspawn but something must be done about Loghain as well." Alistair said angrily. "Cailan was a bit fanciful but he was a good king and a good man, he didn't deserve that."

  
  


"Do you have a suggestion?" she asked.

"We could go to Arl Eamon. He would be able to call the bannon. They would set Loghain down, and then we could take care of the darkspawn." He said.

Michael nodded. It was a good plan. "So who are the treaties for?" She asked.

"Well the Dalish, the Circle, and the Dwarves." She answered looking to Michael.

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked. "Who are you going after first the Arl or the treaties."

  
  


"Well we need to get the treaty signers to lend their support but the Arl might be the smart choice." She said thoughtfully. Michael watched them talk it over. They continued to debate about the pros and cons of where they would go first.

  
  


Morrigan walked from the house and said. "So will there be two guests for dinner or none?"

Flemeth looked from the grey wardens to Morrigan and said. "The Wardens are leaving, girl, and you and Michael shall be accompanying them."

Morrigan smiled condescendingly before saying. "Such a sha-what?!"

  
  


Michael had to cover her face to keep from laughing at the three shocked faces. Flemeth, however, seemed dead serious. "You are always talking about wanting to train Michael in a different place and letting her see the world. Well, she can get real life experience this way plus she has a number of abilities that will help them and you. They will need all the help they can get."

  
  


Alistair was shocked. Granted he would have been against taking Morrigan but Michael looked ten for Andraste's sake! "No! Absolutely not! We are not taking a child into combat against the darkspawn!"

  
  


"And just where do you think they will come next?" Flemeth asked pointedly. "I can fight them off of me perfectly well but not with my granddaughter needing to be protected. Now if she goes with you she'll learn to fight in a safer environment than a whole horde falling down upon her."

  
  


"Does she have any combat ready skills?" the girl asked.

"Solana, you can't be serious!" Alistair said in surprise.

"She's right Alistair." The girl said, indicating Flemeth. "If she stays here the likelihood of her injury or death is a lot higher than if she goes with us."

Alistair seemed to really think about this situation, before finally nodding his assent. "Your right I suppose. Who knows, she might wind up saving us all."

  
  


Morrigan had been silent up till then said. "Come Michael we need to prepare to leave." Michael followed her to the room and watched as she opened a trunk and pulled out what looked like a long sleeve dress, which was a glimmering black color with little crystals in the fabric. She handed it to Michael saying:

  
  


"This is a set of typical mage robes. They will help you to not stand out as much as the Dalish robes you are currently wearing. Also they will not fall off of you when you transform into an animal. It is my own set from when I was your age. However, at the moment, as small as you are they will fit you fine. Now put them on while I pack the rest of what we will be taking." 

  
  


Michael sighed, knowing she was right, before removing her Dalish Mage robes and slipping into the robe. They seemed to fit alright. She looked down and gazed at herself, but found that she couldn't get an accurate read on her looks.

  
  


"There is a full length mirror on the wall." Morrigan said without looking at her. She turned to gaze at the mirror. She was surprised to see that she looked rather nice. She supposed it had to do with the lack of ability to really wear female clothing because of the war and never really having the chance to look while in the Dalish camp. The black cloth clung to her torso giving the illusion of a slim waist, and flared at the hips showing off her re-developing body. She frowned a bit at the being before her.  _ ‘I wish my hair was a little longer like it used to be.’ _ She’d had to cut it during the war.

  
  


As she thought this her hair lengthened to her waist. To which she yelped. Morrigan spun around to see what was wrong, only to recoil at the sight of the small long-haired girl in Michael's place. Michael spun around to ask what was going on only to see Morrigan's shocked expression and realize she hadn't done anything.

  
  


"Have you ever seen anyone with such an ability?" Morrigan asked in surprise.

Michael nodded. "My wife, Nym, she could change her looks at will. It was a rare family trait."

Morrigan nodded tentatively. "Can you change back?"

  
  


Michael focused on her previous hair length. Soon her hair was back to its normal short spikey self, and now that she had calmed down she realized she didn’t need to keep it as short anymore. She grew her hair to just past her shoulders and gazed at herself in the mirror. She liked it this way and decided she would keep it. She slid her staff into it’s holster just as Hedwig flew into the room. She perched on her shoulder and eyed her carefully, before nipping her ear affectionately. She smiled and said, "Does that mean you approve?" to which she bobbed her head. 

She turned to see Morrigan gazing at her with a look of amusement. She said. "I'll teach you some new spells while we are on the road."

  
  


They made their way out of the house to see Solana and Alistair waiting. Alistair looked at her funny, but Solana just smiled knowingly.

  
  


"Well let's get this show on the road." Alistair said, taking off towards the north. Solana followed with Michael and Morrigan bringing up the rear. 

They walked in a mostly northward direction for three hours before they came upon the sounds of a fight. A large dog, which Alistair and Solana seemed to know, was fighting against four darkspawn. And what was more, it was winning! Michael pulled her staff and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" while aiming at the largest of the creatures. It snapped to attention before falling on its back, only for the dog to rip its throat out. 

About that time, Alistair arrived beside the dog to shield bash one and decapitate another, which Morrigan had frozen solid. An arch of lightning blasted from the tip of Solana's staff and blew a hole the size of a grapefruit into the chest of another, while Alistair and the dog simultaneously attacked the last one alive. Alistair went forward to stab it in the throat and the dog grabbed its leg to make sure it didn't get away.

  
  


The battle was over in less than five minutes, but Michael's adrenaline was up and her heart was pounding in her chest. Morrigan looked at her with something akin to pride in her eyes. Solana went over to the dog. It was covered in gore from the fight, so Michael cast a Scourgify on it and Alistair before putting up her staff.

  
  


"Isn't this the hound we helped cure?" she asked Alistair. He looked at it before nodding tentatively. "It’s possible that since you were directly responsible for its continued life that it bonded with you when you gave it the medicine. That would mean he's been out here looking for you for hours now."

  
  


She nodded before looking at the dog, who was watching her patiently. "I guess I have to give you a name, huh?" she asked rhetorically.

  
  


The dog barked affirmatively. Solana thought for a moment, before saying. "I'm going to call you Fen'harel the dread wolf." The newly named Fen'harel barked in appreciation.

  
  


"Well let's keep moving we have a lot of ground between here and Lothering." Alistair said before facing northward and walking away again. They all followed him away. He was right after all. They only had so many hours of daylight.

  
  


They continued on northward. It took another two hours to see the outline of Lothering. They were almost there when they were stopped by a group of twenty-five men.

  
  


"You look like you're carrying heavy packs." The leader said looking at Alistair. "Perhaps we can help you lighten the load."

Solana stepped forward and said. "Can I help you in some way gentlemen? Like perhaps melting the skin from your bones?"

"They don't look like refugees." One of the more dense men stated cautiously.

"We aren't here to hassle refugees. We are collecting a tax for the upkeep of the imperial highway." The leader said in exasperation.

"Oh." The other said in understanding. "So even if they aren't refugees they still have to pay."

Michael stepped forward, with Hedwig on her shoulder and said. “Excuse me sir but did you say you’re collecting an imperial tax?"

"Why yes little girl I did." The man said in an exaggeratedly joyful voice.

Michael's eye twitched, and much to her ire the adults all snickered at her predicament. She was sensitive about her height. She glared at the man before saying. "I am not little. And just so you know you stupid man you can't possibly be tax collectors as they carry a royal seal. Furthermore, they are usually low end nobles, who go around in carriages surrounded by military trained warriors. Neither of which is you! So no, we won't be giving you any money. In fact, because we will be needing a lot of resources to fight in the war, we will be taking all the coin that you have stolen from all the travelers who have passed this way!" with that said Michael pulled out her staff and fired off body bind spells as fast as she could.

  
  


The adults, who had been watching in awe as Michael gave the highwaymen the dressing down they so rightly deserved, quickly readied themselves and jumped into the fray. With Fen'harel ripping the throats out of the petrified men, Morrigan, and Solana were blasting the men with fireballs and lightning bolts respectively, and Alistair was wading through the bandits like a man possessed.

  
  


"Please stop! Wait, we surrender!" the words came out of the leader who was on his knees over one of his men. This earned him some points with Michael as she was firmly between Alistair and the downed man. "Please, we surrender. No more, please."

  
  


Alistair gazed at the panicked man and said “Why should we spare you? We let you live and anyone you harm will be blood on our hands."

"We won't. We will stop. We swear." The leader practically begged.

"You will be given one chance to prove that your intentions are honorable." Michael said before anyone could say anything. "You have to strip, and leave everything here. If you do this then you can live as it will show that you are willing to set your pride aside and survive. If you don't, you'll end up like the other thirteen."

  
  


The leader nodded before standing up and stripping off his clothes and armor. The man he had been defending did as well. The others were more hesitant. "You will either do as the girl says or so help me I'll help her kill you. I will not allow my brother to die for your pride." That did it. They quickly disrobed and left. The adults looked at Michael for a while before Alistair said.

  
  


"You are a truly frightening child. You know that right?"

"Yeah, that's what Mer-mom keeps telling me." She said happily.

"Yeah, she is so very good at what she does." Morrigan said mirthfully.

"Well, let's keep going. We need to find supplies, and maybe help some of these people." Solana said looking at the refugees. Michael nodded then she began picking up the coin and weapons from the highwaymen. "Maybe we could send the people back for their stuff."

"Then we should also check at the tavern for any paying jobs that would be easy to do." Alistair said with a common nod.

"I'll take the chanter's board." He said evenly.

"Well I'll check the tavern and refugee camp." Solana said with a thoughtful look.

"Well, then I will be taking Michael out of the city limits to search for medicinal and poisonous plants."

"Very well. Please don't put the poisonous plants with the food stuffs." Alistair said walking away.

  
  


Solana walked away from the duo with Fen'harel shaking her head at Alistair's antics. Michael looked up to Morrigan and said. "Is this when you're going to teach me some more magic?"

"Yes, I believe you should learn to use more combat useful magic," She said seriously. "Your current repertoire is all well and good but is not very combat effective."

  
  


Michael nodded. It made sense. She followed Morrigan out of the city, only to stop at a large cage. Inside was a large humanoid creature. He was insanely well muscled, and had grey skin. He also had a pair of six inch horns protruding from his head. Michael looked at him for a moment. The being returned his gaze.

  
  


"Is there something you want, child?" the creature asked.

"Why are you locked up?" Michael asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I caged myself with a weak mind. Because of this, I was caged here to die." He answered.

"I could let you out." Michael said with a look of uncertainty.

"It would do no good. I have no purpose." He said, hanging his head.

"You could help me. I'm traveling with the last of the Grey Wardens; we have to find a way to stop the blight." Michael said thoughtfully.

"I would help you if that is what you wish." He said. "I am Sten of the Beresaad, vanguard of the Qunari people."

"I am Michael." Michael told him before pulling her staff out. "Alohamora." She said pointing at the lock.

"You are an elf, yes?" Sten asked in confusion as the cage swung open.

Michael nodded as he stepped back, letting Sten exit the cage. "Yes, I am in fact a Dalish Elf."

"Why are you dressed as a human mage?" Sten asked him perplexedly.

Michael blushed before ducking her head away from Sten's gaze, and mumbling something under her breath.

"You enjoy the way the clothes feel?" Sten asked in confusion. "Would it not be better to wear leathers like other Elves?"

Michael shook her head defiantly. "I'm not like other Elves so why should I pretend to be?"

Sten seemed to think about this for a moment, and then he nodded. "That makes a kind of sense."

  
  


Morrigan had watched the entire scene unfold. She smiled at Michael's ability to get people to see things her way. It was an ability that would serve her well later in life.

  
  


"What, exactly, were you coming to do out here?" Sten asked gazing intently at Michael.

"I'm learning about medicinal and poisonous plants, and possibly some new spells to help in a fight." Michael said simply.

"So you were training." Sten said with a nod. "It is good to train. It will make you better equipped to deal with life."

"Yeah, I know. Mom wants to make me as ready as she can." Michael said happily.

"Well, let us go and find these plants." Morrigan said enthusiastically. Michael nodded and began following her. Sten followed her. They walked through the field until they came up on a large cluster of silvery flowers.

  
  


"Michael, I want you to memorize this plant's characteristics. This is called elfroot. It is the main ingredient in most healing potions that are used for a quick heal on the battlefield. Now pay attention to how I harvest the usable parts." She said and began to pluck leaves from their stems. Michael watched thinking about how this seemed an awful lot like herbology. She had not had much of a chance to learn this with the Dalish. Unfortunately, this was not going to work. They quickly noticed that the area sounded way too quiet.

  
  


"There is someone here." Sten stated stoically.

Three men stepped into the glade. The largest, who stood the same height as Sten said. "Lookie here, boys. We got ourselves a family out on the picnic."

  
  


Sten sneered at the three bandits, before saying. "Continue your lesson child; I will take care of the rabble." Before Michael could protest Sten was charging the fools. He clotheslined the first one, before kicking the second full in the face. Both lay on the ground twitching. Michael's eye bugged out as she witnessed the pure physical strength that Sten possessed. Sten then casually walked towards the third and final thug. The thug swung his sword wildly at Sten, only for Sten to grasp him wrist, then grab his throat he casually threw the thugs arm over his shoulder, and picked him straight up by the throat and choke slammed him into the ground breaking his neck. Michael had been unable to take her eyes off the monster beside her. That man had to have weighed over three hundred pounds in that steel plate mail.

  
  


Michael quickly turned around and went back to her impromptu lesson, as Sten field dressed the three men. After the lesson was done, Michael turned around to see Sten, clothed in the armor of the largest bandit, lying against a tree watching them. He nodded to acknowledge them before asking.

  
  


"Did you have any troubles with your lesson?"

Michael shook her head, while staring at the Qunari in awe. "It was a good lesson. Mom explained it all so I could understand it easier."

"It is good to learn at the feet of your parents. They are always the most patient teachers." Sten said with an understanding nod.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to meet up with the grey wardens now.” Morrigan said with a satisfied smile. Michael nodded her assent, and turned a questioning gaze on Sten. He nodded and stood up. "Let us join your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

  
  


Michael walked behind Morrigan. Sten was flanking them looking imposing. Kind of like a really good bodyguard. Michael found it amusing that they hadn't been attacked by any of the highwaymen lurking around. They all seemed intimidated by the armored Qunari. Soon they were at the edge of town, and they saw Solana and Fen'harel watching as Alistair bartered with a trader. There was a young woman with short red hair. She was dressed in leather armor, and had a long bow in her hand. 

"Are those the companions you spoke of?" Sten asked, watching them intently. It seemed to Michael that he seemed to be measuring their worth, but in truth he was thinking what would be the quickest way to kill all four if it came to that.

"Yes, the elf and the Templar reject are Grey Wardens; the dog found us on the way to Lothering and the young woman is a new addition." Morrigan said thoughtfully gazing at the woman  **(Hellooo Nurse)** . The threesome walked towards the others. 

Solana spotted them first and arched an eyebrow at Sten but said nothing. Fen'harel noticed them and trotted over to Michael, who scratched the war dog behind the ears. Sten noticeably relaxed as the dog nuzzled Michael. Solana and Morrigan both notice the Qunari's seeming protectiveness of the tiny, elvhen girl. Neither said anything though.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" Michael asked, still petting the dog.

Fen'harel merely barked in acknowledgement.

A small smile graced Michael's lips. "I missed you, too."

"It’s good to see you found your way back." Solana teased Morrigan before turning to Michael leaving Morrigan looking bemused. "Did you have a good lesson Michael?"

"Yep, I learned a lot about elfroot, and I got to watch Sten completely destroy three bandits with his bare hands. We really need to get him either a great sword or a hammer." Michael said nodding her head with much enthusiasm.

Solana looked at the Qunari. He looked back. Neither blinked, both weighing in the opponent in front of them. To Sten, Solana was a tiny wisp of a thing he could break with little force. To Solana, Sten was a slow lumbering giant that would be easily dispatched with a lightning bolt to the chest. Both were wrong in their assumptions but it didn't matter. As both knew that Michael wouldn't like it if they fought. The two stopped glaring at each other and nodded civilly.

"I am Solana, mage and Grey Warden." Solana said with more than just a bit of steel in her voice. "The warrior is Alistair; he was trained as a Templar before he was recruited to the Wardens. Finally, this is Leliana who was a sister of the chantry. She feels she has a quest from the maker to help us."

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, Vanguard of the Qunari peoples. I was imprisoned. I had no purpose anymore but the child Michael said that she would like my help against the blight. She seems to be following you which means by proxy so will I. However, if your orders contradict her’s, I will honor the child's wishes. She has much honor. I will help you but I will protect her with my life." Sten said his voice like the crunch of gravel beneath a booted foot.

Alistair had finished with the trader and was gazing at Sten stoically. "We seem fairly adept at picking up strays." He commented with a hint of humor. Michael glared at him reproachfully causing him to flinch slightly.

"I would think that a warrior so powerfully built would be a boon against the blight." Morrigan said condescendingly.

"Please, we all have a common purpose, no? There is no reason for us to be fighting amongst ourselves." Leliana said soothingly trying to defuse the situation, before it could escalate to physical violence.

"Enough." Solana said with a voice filled to the brim with authority. "Michael has brought us a companion in this fight against a whole army. Sten has pledged to follow Michael, and by proxy us, into battle. I see no reason against this action."

Alistair nodded in understanding. Leliana was letting out a sigh of relief. Morrigan smirked and Michael smiled up at Sten who returned it if only a little. They turned and began walking from the town, back to the highway. They arrived at the entrance only to see a pair of dwarves being surrounded by darkspawn. Michael drew her staff and shouted "Diffindo!" while pointing at one of the Hurlocks.

Blood erupted out of its neck. The others were also attacking. Morrigan's staff was expelling a stream of white hot flame, reminiscent of a flamethrower. Solana was launching purple bolts of psychic energy. Sten was grappling with the largest opponent. Both had a hold of the overly large Hurlock's hammer. Sten kicked the Hurlock in the knee. The blow shattered the bone causing the Hurlock to lose the battle for the hammer, then his life. Alistair was cutting and bashing his way through the group. And Fen'harel was knocking over the Genlocks and ripping their throats out before dancing around the others.

After the battle was over, Michael looked at the corpse of a mage. It was obvious that he had died in the ambush. Michael looked through his stuff. She found three test tube sized beakers of a bright red liquid. She put them in her pack, rolled up in a bit of cloth, and continued her search. She found a bit of money which she added to her collection. She also found a small ritual dagger. 

It seemed to be carved from bone and sharpened by magic. She instinctively knew that it wasn't a weapon for fighting but rather a tool used for magic. She had a fleeting thought that her blood would look so beautiful decorating the blade, and possibly the ground, before she shook her head and cleared the image. She took the dagger and its’ sheathe, thinking that it would be best to alert the others of the weapon as it clearly was not to be trusted. Although, as soon as she turned around to do so the thought mysteriously vanished from her mind.

She turned to see Solana talking to the older dwarf. She seemed to be nodding in understanding. She didn't know what they were saying but then again it wasn't really any of her business so she didn't care either. She walked over to Morrigan and said.

"Mother can you teach me how to use lightning?"

"Lightning? No, I do not know how to control lightning or earth. They were never taught to me. However I can teach you to cast a fireball and perhaps if Solana has time she could teach you to wield lightning." Morrigan said with a thoughtful expression.

Michael nodded. It made perfect sense. If the person you had to teach you didn't know the talent you wanted to learn…well then ask someone else. Sten had been watching Michael intently since the battle was over. He walked over and said. "Perhaps you should show your mother the dagger you found."

Michael blinked and, then as if a fog had lifted, she remembered her previous thought. She quickly realised what had happened. “Compulsion magic!” She pulled the dagger from her pack and quickly handed it to Morrigan. She gazed at the dagger intently as the compulsion tried to take hold of her again. She shook her head trying to fight it.

"Did you cut yourself with this weapon?" Morrigan asked demandingly.

"No." she stammered backing up in shock. “The magic is very strong and tainted. It’s trying to take control. I can fight but it’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt.” She gazed at her even more intently and saw how much she was truly trying to fight. Then she nodded, and handed the blade to Sten.

"Please, destroy this dagger as it has a blood magic curse on it." She said sounding appalled at the notion of blood magic.

Sten unsheathed the blade before stabbing it between two cobblestones and snapping the blade. Once it broke she realized that the compulsion was gone. The dagger as pretty as it might have been was actually quite macabre. Its blade had depicted a demoness who seemed to be pleasuring herself. She honestly didn't know what to think and it obviously showed on her face because Morrigan said.

"It had a compulsion on it. Anyone who didn't realize that it was a blood magic tool would have tried to bleed themselves dry just too wet the blade. Luckily, you had the presence of mind to realize it was a magical tool and didn't cut yourself with it. It would have been addicting to feel the bite of the blade. You would have killed yourself to feel the feeling."

By this point Michael's already pale skin was pasty. She turned to Sten and stammered out. “Thank you Sten. I had sensed something off with the dagger and was going to warn everyone. However, when I turned to say something the thought was gone.”

"There is no need to thank me. There are many such cursed items that you must watch out for." Sten told her patiently. Michael did not mention to him that this was not the first cursed item she had ever dealt with. "Please try to remember that next time you feel the urge to hide something from your mother."

Michael nodded emphatically, sharing a brief look with Morrigan. It was quite clear to the older mage that whatever tainted magic she had previously encountered was far weaker than this.

That night after they made camp Michael was curled up in Morrigan's tent snuggled into her side. She had thought about the day’s events. It had been full of surprises. From meeting two new companions, then all that had been going on in Lothering. She could hear Solana tossing and turning in her sleep from what sounded like a nightmare. Sten was lying against a tree ten feet from the campfire beside Morrigan's tent. Leliana was kipped beside Solana and Alistair and Fen'harel was asleep in front of the main camp fire. She knew that the dwarf, Bodahn Feddic, and his son, Sandal, were sleeping in their item wagon.

She listened in when Solana was startled awake and Alistair explained that the dreams were a Grey Warden's ability to sense the Archdemon. She had yet to experience these dreams but she could always sense a dark and evil presence, even when there were no Darkspawn around. Michael tried to put it out of her mind and get some sleep.

Michael woke up to find that she had remembered that her new mom was a hugger. She had slept facing away from her but she awoke to find her spooning against her with her breasts firmly planted on the back of her head. She was wondering how she was going to wake her up when she heard.

"I see you're awake. That is good we need to pack up the sleeping stuff and get ready to head out. We will have a few weeks' travel to make it anywhere from the edges of Lothering." Morrigan's silky voice told her easily. 

Michael nodded before she began helping her pack up the items into a bigger on the inside than the outside backpack. After they were all done Michael cast a quick Scourgify on herself and Morrigan, effectively cleaning the sweat from sleeping outside on a hot humid night off their bodies.

"Go fly with your familiar while the others decide where we are to go. Meet us back here before we leave, and I'll begin teaching you to manipulate fire or ice." She said looking at her encouragingly, knowing the elvhen girl was still a bit shaken from the dagger incident.

Michael nodded her head before turning into the black feathered version of Hedwig. Her gold ringed, emerald eyes found Hedwig in a tree watching her intently. She whooped happily and shot up towards her. She flew from the branch and began circling her. On the ground, the adults all watched amazed as the white owl with golden amber eyes and the black owl with gold ringed, emerald green ones chased each other, and seemed to be playing tag. Soon the two owls disappeared over the horizon.

Michael flew through the trees dodging here and there through the tree limbs. Hedwig was following directly behind her, happy to be spending time in the air with her Michael, the way it should be just their own wings and no brooms to hold her up. It was glorious. The only way it could be better was if she was a real owl, but at least she could fly with her. Nothing else mattered.

They flew like that for several hours, before going back only for Michael to change back to human and start walking towards the large forest off in the distance. She listened intently to what was being said by Morrigan as to how to control ice with magic. She soaked it up like a sponge but knew that it was still going to take weeks to get this spell down because of it being new, to her, magic.

Michael was currently flying through the sky with Hedwig. They didn't stray too far from the main group as the large trees had a deep foreboding feel to them. It had been a month since they left Lothering and began towards the Brecilian forest. After they had entered the woods they traveled cautiously through the ancient trees. They really didn't want to get lost. However, even being cautious they made good time due to an old spell Morrigan knew that allowed the spell caster to know instinctively where to go along with the Dalish knowledge Michael had. They had been walking through the trees for about three weeks now and were getting uneasy.

"So are there actually elves in these woods or are we barking up the wrong tree here?" Alistair asked, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, it was after that comment that they were surrounded by an Elvhen hunting party with bows drawn.

"There are indeed elves here, human. Perhaps you would do well to curb your tongue." The elf stated looking down an arrow at Alistair's face, which was rapidly paling. Morrigan couldn't help but laugh merrily.

"I have been saying the same thing for quite a while now but he would not listen to me." She quipped. His fear forgotten he scowled at her.

Michael landed on Morrigan's right shoulder prompting Hedwig to land on her left.

"Why are you here?" the lead elf asked impatiently.

Solana pulled the treaty scroll from her pouch and handed it to him saying. "I'm a Grey Warden. We need the elves' help with the blight."

The elf took the scroll and checked it for authenticity, before stating. "Lower your weapons. We need to take them to Zathrian."

Michael stayed on Morrigan's shoulder as they were led into the Dalish camp. They were led up to a lithely built bald elf in mage robes. He gazed at them all intently, before asking. "Why have you come here?"

  
  


Solana stepped forwards and said. "I am Solana of the Grey Wardens."

  
  


"Ah." He said in understanding. "You are here about the treaties sign for aid in times of a Blight. Normally, I would be more than happy to lend aid to you in this venture. Unfortunately, my clan has been attacked by werewolves of late. Many of my hunters have been murdered. Many more suffer from this disease."

  
  


Many eyes widened at this news. "Why haven't you moved away from the area then?"

Zathrian sighed heavily, before saying. "We would be gone by now but the beasts circle us. They refuse to allow us to leave. They seem determined to wipe us out."

"Perhaps we can help each other." Solana said, making a subtle offer.

"Perhaps we could, what is it you want?" Zathrian asked suspiciously.

"We need your help with the blight. You are indisposed perhaps we could clear your obstacles." Solana said, speaking plainly.

  
  


"I would gladly uphold the Dalishes' agreement to offer aid during the blight if the aforementioned hindrances were taken care of." Zathrian said with a smirk. "You will have to go into the ruins of the forest to get to the great white wolf Witherfang. It is from him that this curse started and in bringing his heart I can end it."

  
  


"We will do this then. I only have one request." Solana said, looking at Zathrian, before turning to Morrigan. "I would request Michael stay here in the camp where it is safe."

  
  


"I see no reason why she should go with us to kill werewolves so I have no problem with it." She said in agreement. Michael however didn't agree. So she hopped off her shoulder, and glided to the ground before transforming into her human form.

  
  


"I have to go with you mother." She protested. "What can I do here while you disappear? I have to learn to fight real opponents eventually."

She looked at her searchingly before turning to Zathrian. "Can one of your medicine makers teach her the various uses for elfroot in curative potions?"

Zathrian nodded reluctantly. "I can have it arranged for her to train with our healers."

Morrigan nodded at this. She then turned to Sten. "You'll watch over her?" she asked looking at the steel clad giant.

"She will not leave my sight." Sten told her. Michael looked up at the giant with a look of utter betrayal.

"Why would you keep me in the dark in such a way? Why would you make me watch you all leave into danger?" she asked almost brokenly. Morrigan flinched at the remark. Sten noticed this and gave her a look of puzzlement. He turned his gaze on Michael, and said.

  
  


"This is not the dark child. It is a safety net, used to teach children to swim without fear of drowning."

Michael looked at Sten with uncertainty. "So you're not just keeping me out of it because you're adults that think they know best? I've been fighting all my life, watched as countless people I knew and loved died, and have faced war. I am much too stubborn to be killed by a werewolf!"

  
  


After the words had escaped her mouth she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. However, it was too late. Every single person who had been traveling with them had wondered about Morrigan's Dalish daughter, as well as her strange breed of magic.

  
  


"What are you talking about, child? How do you know of war and who have you lost?" Sten asked his voice like the calm before a great thunderstorm.

  
  


Alistair had moved behind Morrigan, and Leliana was kneeling in front of Michael. She looked into her eyes and saw something broken inside. Morrigan just sighed.

"Tell them Michael, we knew they would find out sooner or later." She told her with resignation.

  
  


"I grew up in another world…" she started. She wove her tale of her life, her fight, her loss. She explained everything she knew about magic. She told them of her real age, losing her wife, of her children, and of the Blood War. She told them how she had come to this world and of her time with the Dalish. She finally brought up her status as Grey Warden of sorts.

  
  


After she had explained everything the group had to request a place to camp among the Dalish so that they could have time to digest this. They each had their own thoughts that ranged from killing the monsters that had brought her so much pain in the harshest manner possible, to obliterating Dumbledore for not only stealing her from her family but of all she had been though, and worry about the effect of her being a Child Warden.

  
  


In the end, though it was agreed that Michael would go with them into the forest. She would also be trained in everything they could possibly teach her so she wouldn’t have to suffer as she had before. It was with these heavy thoughts that the group laid down to go to sleep. None would get more than a few hours as they all stayed awake to the sound of Michael crying into the embrace of her mother. She was truly at a loss as to what to feel, having buried a lot of pain, and wound up crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

Michael woke up to find Morrigan stroking her back soothingly. Instead of getting up like she normally would she snuggled into her chest. She just continued to stroke her back lovingly. She didn't know what to make of it. She was hugging her. She had never had a mother to hug her. But with Morrigan she could literally feel love through the embrace. It was….nice.

She finally got up and the raven haired duo began to store their camping stuff. Neither mentioned the previous night. It was still too fresh for Michael and it didn't really matter to Morrigan. When they were done breaking down their camp, they walked over to the others. They had decided to enter the forest's depths as a group and it was obvious that they would stick to it. They gathered together and did a final check over their packs before departing into the woods.

Just before they entered, Solana looked at Michael and inquired. “Michael, You, ummm, mentioned living with the Dalish as an apprentice, correct?”

Michael nodded, rather relieved to have her focus redirected from the pain. “I was Second to Keeper Marethari. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering why you seemed to only use your other world magic. Did the Keeper not teach you any magic?”

“She did but it was Elvhen Magic. Magic known only to Keepers and their apprentices. My studies were focused on learning the culture, history, and magic of the Dalish. I was due to start my other magic training upon returning to camp after going hunting with a hunter.” Michael explained.

“I see. It does make sense given the short time you were with your clan.” Solana said. The others all nodded. It did make sense.

* * *

They traveled a few hundred yards from the Dalish camp before they were surrounded by werewolves. A large tawny colored werewolf stepped forward.

"Why have you come here?" he asked in a bestial growl.

"We have come to rid the forest of the werewolf curse." Solana told him looking unfazed by the werewolves' presence in the least.

"Is that so? Then why is it we saw you not only leaving the Dalish camp this day but also keeping their company last night." The creature asked.

"They asked us to rid the forest of the curse in exchange for their help to fight a larger enemy." Solana said slowly. "However, they never said that you could talk. In fact, they claimed you were little more than mindless beasts."

"They sent you to kill Witherfang, did they not?" it asked angrily.

"They said it would end the curse." Solana said evenly.

"At the cost of all of our lives!" The beast roared. "Do we not deserve the chance to live our lives as well as any others? Is our bestial nature just so foul a thing that we should die for being born as such?"

"Why is it you are like this?" Michael asked, getting the beast's attention.

"It is a curse that Zathrian himself put on our ancestors." The beast said turning to the young Elvhen mage. "They deserved to die, but was it truly right to punish future generations with this curse for a crime we had no hand in committing?"

Michael looked at him for a moment. Their eyes met and Michael saw flashes of the beast's life. From the freedom of running through the large ancient trees to meeting a forest spirit who gave him reason. Finally, she got a name.

She looked away clutching her head. Morrigan was at her side in an instant. Her hands glowed with magic waiting to strike only for Michael to scream.

"No, Mother! It wasn't Swiftrunner's fault." Morrigan turned to look at Michael searchingly. The werewolf however was in shock.

"How do you know my name, elf child?" he asked slightly menacingly.

"I'm not sure, I just saw flashes. I saw you running, I saw a naked lady with green skin and trees on her hands and I heard her call you Swiftrunner. That has never happened to me before." Michael said curiously.

Swiftrunner hummed softly. "If you truly wish to free us of this curse then you will have to speak with the lady of the forest. She is the spirit the child saw."

"We would speak with her if at all possible." Solana said with a nod. Swiftrunner looked at her and nodded. "Beware of our rabid kindred. They are the mindless beasts you have heard about." With that said Swiftrunner and the rest turned and ran off through the woods. 

After they had all gone the entire party let out an unconscious breath. They took a few minutes to gather themselves before continuing onward. It was soon very obvious to them why Zathrian had forbid his hunters from doing exactly what they were doing. In the space of a single hour they had been attacked by no less than fifteen werewolves and three sylvans. They had found ironbark, which according to Leliana the Dalish master crafter had requested they look for and bring back in any that was to be found. They harvested the bark from the ironwood tree, the heartwoods of the three sylvans and the werewolves' pelts.

* * *

They were walking through the woods looking for any sign of the ruins, when they came up on a large sylvan. It stood thirty feet tall. It looked down at them and began speaking. It asked what manner of creatures they were and whether they were there to attack him. Michael thought it was funny to meet a tree that talked. But she thought it was hilarious to find the tree could only speak in rhymes.

After a long chat about the forest and the ruins it was decided that if they liberated the sylvan’s offspring, which was a basketball size acorn, that he would give them a limb of his to form a staff that would allow them access into the ruins. It seemed that the ruins were guarded by magic woven into the forest to keep out intruders.

After much complaining from Alistair and much more sarcasm from Morrigan, it was decided that they would go and get the acorn. They tracked down the nut thief, only to find a crazed wizard who talked to himself.

"Beware this one." Morrigan said lightly. "He is but a step away from becoming an abomination."

"Who are you? Did THEY send you?" he asked angrily, jerking around.

"Can he possibly be of any use or should we just kill him?" Sten asked, gripping his hammer tightly.

"Well, I vote for killing him as he is much too dangerous to let live. He seems to be talking to demons and that's never good." Alistair said in a low voice, gazing suspiciously at the crazy hermit.

"Strangely, I find some sense in what Alistair says at the moment." Morrigan commented softly.

"Very well, let's get ready for a battle then." Solana said with a sigh.

"No need." Alistair said pulling out a vial of glowing cobalt blue potion he downed it quickly and walked towards the hermit who was currently arguing with himself. Alistair grabbed the hermit's wrist and placed his right palm against the mage's forehead. There was a bright light and then the hermit was on the ground with blue symbols all over his body. 

Alistair was hunched over facing away from the group forcing himself to vomit up as much of the potion as possible. Solana was gazing at Alistair with a look of such sadness that Michael almost asked if she was okay only to feel Morrigan's arm on her shoulder. She looked up at her and was confused to see her shake her head subtly.

They soon recovered the acorn. They also found a helmet of silver and purple material. Alistair pulled a pair of matching boots from his pack and told them how he was given them in the chantry. They all made their way quickly back to the grand oak. Once they got there they handed him the acorn only for him to gaze at it sadly before handing it to Michael.

"I wish I could keep my little one ‘tis true. Sadly, I feel that for it to survive it must stay with you."

Michael looked at the giant acorn for a moment then she looked at the tree. "It has to stay with me?"

"I see that you will go to a far away land. You will travel this distance with my acorn in hand. You will return to and find a dear friend  **(hint hint)** . It is there where my acorn’s journey shall end." The grand oak said in a melancholy filled voice. Then he looked at them and sighed. The great tree ripped a branch from his chest and said.

"With the branch you carry with thee, the forest shall see you as a tree."

"And seeing us as a tree is good because?" Alistair asked inquisitively.

"If the forest sees you as a tree, then no more shall it try to hinder thee." The tree stated sadly. "Now please go and leave me. For now alone I must be."

They left the tree and went a little ways off. Finally, Michael couldn't stand the silence any longer and said. "So did anyone else find it weird that the tree gave me it’s baby?"

"Perhaps it somehow knew that you would be a good mother for it.." Solana teased lightly with a soft smile.

"I think that it means you will need to keep the acorn with you at all times." Morrigan said. Michael nodded and gently pulled her pouch out from under her robes. She delicately opened it and placed the acorn, which shrunk to fit the moment it made contact with the fabric, in with her children. Morrigan quickly but gently reached over to touch the pouch and muttered an enchantment.

"There. The pouch cannot be taken from you without your knowledge, and people who don't know it's there won't be able to see it." She said informatively.

Michael hugged her, trying hard to hold back tears, and said. "Thanks mom." Much to Morrigan’s embarrassment. They then began walking towards the ruins and whatever awaited them next.

* * *

They arrived at the ruins to find a group of werewolves standing guard. Michael had to stare at them in awe. They were each well over seven feet tall. The fact that they were all taller than Sten intimidated Michael to no end. One stepped forward and said.

"I am to tell you that there are two ways to the lady of the forest. The first is through a door that is sealed shut. The second is to brave the ruins and delve into their deeps to a tunnel that leads to her chambers as well. Are you willing to brave the depths?"

Solana sighed. "It seems that for a peaceful solution it is the only way."

"Very well, we hope you prove worthy to help with the removal of this curse on us." The werewolf said which caused many howls of approval. The group walked into the ruins and straight down the large broken staircase. The ruins were overrun with trees and plants. There were many old tevinter statues gazing around the place. There were also huge spider webs around every corner. They had to burn quite a few webs down just to go forward. They were making good time though. It was only a few times where they had to stop and fight anything.

They were making their way down a large spiraling staircase. There is no sound coming from anywhere around them, but they have gotten used to this by now. As they reach the bottom of the staircase however they find the bodies of various knights and Templars.

Alistair gazed over the bodies. "Please, tell me I'm not the only one who thinks trying to cross this room is a bad idea."

"You’re not." Morrigan said nonchalantly. "However, we have no choice but to cross the room for what we seek is on the other side."

Michael nodded at her logic, and followed behind her as she was followed by the rest. Everyone was on high alert. Sten had his hammer out looking all around. Alistair had his shield held high. Leliana had an arrow knocked and Michael could feel the waves of magic being pooled inside of Solana and Morrigan, though while Morrigan's was like unto a raging inferno, Solana's was like a quiet gust of wind. It kind of made Michael wonder what her own felt like now. Unfortunately for her, she was nowhere near ready to try to pool so much magic at one time. Her current body just wasn't able to handle such a thing.

They trod quietly across the floor, eyes roaming around for the slightest hint of trouble, until they heard it. A deep rumbling growl that bounced around the room and seemed to echo until it was a defining roar. Michael drastically paled as a dragon roughly twice the size of a Clydesdale horse landed in front of her. In that moment instinct took over and she did the first rapid fire thing that came to mind. She threw a wordless Aguamenti at the dragon's face.

Needless to say, it was not impressed by her display of power over the element of water and decided to show her exactly why. It opened its mouth and spewed out a torrent of white hot flames. Thankfully, the flames were nullified by Morrigan who was casting her cone of cold technique. The two attacks met each other and made the air thick with fog.

Solana chose then to blast the beast's side with a bolt of lightning from the tip of her staff. The bolt impacted like a boulder, knocking the dragon to the side. Sten, Alistair, and Fen'harel charged in and were attacking every available opening. Fen'harel latched onto its right wing and seemed to be trying to shred it. Alistair was trying to slash out its eyes with his sword and Sten was slamming his hammer into the beast's legs. 

Michael was at a loss as to what to do. The last dragon she faced she had a broom and right now she was limited on usable magic because of her current age. She was in awe of Solana and Morrigan casting such high level magics. Suddenly, Hedwig swooped in her snow white feathers made no sound as she dropped from the sky, claws outstretched. She slashed across the beast's right eye. Alistair and Sten both moved to capitalize on this by Alistair slashing at its other eye when it jerked to the left, and Sten slamming his hammer down on its head with all of his might. 

The combined attacks had a very happily desired effect. As Alistair's sword struck the dragon's eye, Sten's blow forced it's skull down the length of the blade. The dragon died with Alistair's blade impaled in its skull.

When everyone was sure that the trouble had passed, they relaxed. They soon were looking around the room at the hoarded treasures the dragon had stashed there. They found roughly twenty-five gold sovereigns, a pair of gloves that obviously belonged to the set that Alistair was collecting, and a bow that appeared to be made of dragon bone. It depicted a man leading a group across a great river, and through an archway. Leliana was ecstatic. She explained that this weapon was a century's old lost relic of the Dalish people. It was called Falon'din's Reach. She explained it was named after the Dalish god of the dead stating when it is their time no one escapes Falon'din's Reach. Michael had been in awe of the lost relic but she didn’t object to Leliana using it as she knew somehow that she would take care of it.

They left the room with the dragon’s corpse. They had debated the pros and cons of trying to take the dragon's corpse with them but it was decided that it would be too time consuming to break it down into cartable pieces and too space consuming even then, their expanded packs could only expand so much after all. So they continued onwards. It was already very taxing on them all but again they were on a schedule with a blood thirsty horde of monsters on their buts so they pushed onwards.

* * *

They soon came across a large hallway filled with skeletons and the ghost of a small elvhen child crying out for his mother. Solana tried to talk to him only for him to freak out and run away. Then the skeletons began to climb to their feet. 

Sten was the first to action. He swung his hammer and crushed the skull of one to dust. Its body followed to the ground. As if this was the release they all were waiting for they all began to attack with fervor. The battle lasted an hour in which all the skeletons were disintegrated and all the party was running on their last legs. Facing a skeletal army as well as a dragon in one day was a bit much. So it was decided they would bar the entrance and exit to the hall. Solana used a spell to make a wall grow out of the floor, only leaving it enough room for oxygen to circulate through, then they promptly made camp and went to sleep.

* * *

When Michael woke up she looked around the makeshift room she was in. The large earthen walls were standing proudly three quarters of the way to the corridor's ceiling. Sten was resting against the wall with his hammer close at hand. Alistair was sleeping curled up beside Solana with his arm protectively across her waist. Morrigan was pressed against Michael's back. She took a few moments to feel the warmth of her embrace.

It was truly odd, she had never had a mother and she had very few people she trusted. The list of people she trusted to be vulnerable around was even shorted. So many, too many, people had used her for personal gain in some shape or another.

Now though, she was being snuggled by a relative stranger and what's more she liked it. She seemed to genuinely worry about her. She didn't know how she had reached this point. It kind of disturbed her in a way. She wasn't very trusting of adults. Since the time before and even after the war, she had learned to be very cautious but here was a woman who didn't even know her three months ago who was treating her like she had always been hers, and she quietly admitted that she liked it.

She gazed over at Hedwig who was perched on one of the ingrown tree branches. Hedwig seemed content to watch over her. She switched her gaze to Leliana who was sitting by herself. However, unlike Sten, who enjoyed solitude except for Michael's company, she didn't like being alone. She was a very people person. Michael lifted Morrigan's arm off of her, after an intense battle to get her to release her, and made her way to where Leliana was watching the campfire. She sat down beside her, which startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Hello Michael." She said politely. "Not sleeping well?"

"Actually, I slept fine. I just sometimes can't sleep more than a few hours, due to the war. It actually helped out a lot with escaping ambushes during the war." Michael said with a small smile.

"That's terrible!" Leliana protested with a look of rage.

"I don't really care. It’s over." Michael said emotionlessly. "I have a mother now and a life free of the people who took so much from me. Honestly if I ever saw the surviving ones I would probably make them pay for all the pain and suffering they helped cause."

"The maker teaches forgiveness." Leliana said softly.

"I don't know what my other world’s gods teach. I never got to go to a service and the nature of Dalish gods is still unknown." Michael said nonchalantly.

"I am sorry to hear that everyone deserves to find peace in their god's embrace." She said sadly.

"I don't mind. I was just supposed to be another person who died fighting a madman." Michael said emotionlessly.

Leliana grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Don't you ever say that, you are a delightful young woman who has every bit as much right to be alive as anyone else." She said in a fierce whisper.

Michael barely heard her. She was captivated by her face or more specifically the make-up. Thankfully, the memories had faded back as she was.

"So pretty." She mombled looking at her green eyes highlighted by green eyeliner.

She arched an eyebrow before saying. "I'm sorry; I hadn't thought that you liked girls given the manner of your dress."

"I may be a child in body but I was married to a woman once." Michael answered truthfully. "Truthfully, I like to wear my mom's old robes because they feel nice against my skin, and I like to look pretty sometimes. I have always preferred girls.”

"Yes well girls who like girls and to look pretty aren't as uncommon as some might think." Leliana said before explaining that in Orlais the women who liked women were treated no differently than those that didn’t. They tended to live lives like other women and that even included getting married and in some cases adopting children to raise.

"Can you teach me to put on makeup? I never had the chance to learn and a friend of mine would always do it for me." Michael asked in a small voice, looking down at her feet. Leliana smiled at the elvhen girl and said that she would love to.

* * *

Morrigan woke to find that Michael wasn't in her arms as she had been when they fell asleep. At first, she rose up close to panicking but found her over beside Leliana, who was braiding her once again waist length hair into a tight rope braid. Morrigan felt a sharp pang of jealousy in her chest. ‘ _ She is mine’ _ she thought ferociously before stalking over. She was about to say something harsh when she noticed that she was wearing makeup. She had a light sheen of blush on her alabaster cheeks, her lips had a midnight black coating, and her eyes practically popped out due to the green eye shadow around them.

She stared in awe at the child before her. Whereas before if you looked hard enough you could just make out the girlish features of Michael, now there was truly a stunning little girl in front of her. She was at a loss as to what to do now. She wanted to be mad at Leliana for trying to steal Michael away from her, but she realized that this would be unfair to Michael. She couldn't teach her about makeup and things of that nature. She was truly at a loss as to how to handle this.

"Look mom, Leliana is teaching me to put on makeup. Do you think I look ok?" Michael asked when she saw her looking at her intently. She smiled softly before nodding and saying. "Beautiful."

"Dear why don't you go show Sten I have something I need to speak to Leliana about." Morrigan said kindly.

"Ok I can do that." Michael said looking at them confusedly. She got up and wandered to where Sten was watching the whole thing. Morrigan then turned to Leliana with a gaze as hard as diamond. She gazed at the other woman for a few minutes before her gaze broke and she said. "Thank you. I don't know anything about makeup, and I don't care to learn but that also means I couldn't offer advice. So for her sake thank you." With that said she stiffly turned around and walked to Sten and Michael. She never saw Leliana's smile.

* * *

The group packed all their camping supplies and went on their way. They traveled deeper into the ruins of the forest, and soon came up on the burial grounds of what looked like a group of elvhen warriors. They found the remaining pieces of Alistair's armor in the area. They also found a large door that was magically locked. 

There was a large stone tablet that depicted a Dalish ritual. They had Solana do the ritual instead of letting Michael as a precaution. It was amazing to watch as magic swirled around her as she completed the ritual. The doors shuddered open and everyone looked inside. They were shocked to discover an armory. It had quivers full of almost perfect arrows. There were bows, swords, daggers, armor. Michael gazed around the room till she found a massive suit of armor. Michael cautiously walked over to said suit of armor while everyone was searching it out.

Michael gazed in awe at the armor, thinking that it was amazing. It was so large only Sten would be able to wear it. It was silver with blue lines running through the metal. She tentatively touched the armor. Suddenly, the bones that were wearing it turned to dust, which became a ghostly body. The body stood up and reached for a sword beside it. Michael noticed the blade looked like it was polished to be a mirror. 

It had the word reflect etched into the blade. The ghostly armor raised its blade about to cleave Michael, when Sten came barreling into its side with all the momentum of a runaway freight train. Michael looked around to find the very dust rising from the floors to attack them.

"Use your ice spell Michael!" Sten grunted as he tried to hold the undead armored thing down. The armored pair rolled around fighting for dominance as Michael cast the spell. Michael's eyes widened when nothing happened. Sten drew back and punched the hell out of the creature's face.

"Try again! Aim for its head only." Sten said, forcing its shoulders to the floor. Michael hurriedly recast the spell. This time the dust head froze instead of the dust swirling around it was now a dust filled mass of head. Sten grabbed it and tossed it away, causing the armor to fall empty. Michael looked around at the others who were done mopping up their own enemies that had suddenly appeared. She looked up at Sten who was studying the armor and ran over to the Qunari. She wrapped her arms around the Qunari and began apologizing profusely.

Sten grabbed the tiny elf and held her at arm's length. "You have no reason to apologize to me, Michael." He said sternly looking into the girl’s tear-filled gold ringed, emerald green eyes. "You froze, yes but you are not only physically twelve. There is no shame about freezing in an unknown situation especially when one has been there as much as you. At your current age, my people are training to be where you are now, but won't be on a field of real battle for at least three years of intense training."

Michael gazed at the overgrown warrior deeply, and then she nodded her assent. "Can you teach me to use a sword? The only time I have ever used one was a desperate attempt to survive." she asked softly.

"I would be honored to teach you to wield a sword.” Sten said with an uncharacteristic smile. He set Michael on her feet and then began to strip from his armor. Once he was down to his clothes between the armor and his skin, he began putting on the other armor. He then picked up the large sword and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

Michael stood in awe of the juggernaut before her. She had no comment to speak, but Leliana did.

"That is Yusaris the blade Dane used to kill the werewolf and the high dragon and the juggernaut armor of the tevinter general. His name was lost to time but his liege was a mage who wanted a magic impervious warrior to fight all the other magisters. He used its power to turn on his master, killing him then fled. I don't know why those two are together or how they got here but I suggest using them as they are valuable tools.”

Sten nodded gazing at his new weapon. "Behold," He said, offering it to Michael to see. "With this blade, I will protect you until such a time as you no longer need my protection."

Michael nodded and ran her fingers lightly down the blade. She looked up at Sten and said. "Ok then I'll just have to train until I surpass my form skill level so you don't have to protect me anymore."

The others were standing quietly. They could all tell the seriousness that the duo held at the moment, and none dared to break it. Finally, they nodded to each other and turned to the others.

"Are we ready to continue?" Michael asked looking at the gathered party members.

They all nodded and started away. They finished their subsequent journey with few more interruptions. They found a small flawlessly rounded ruby sphere that had asked Solana to kill it in return for knowledge it possessed. It had apparently been a mage centuries before, and had been trapped inside the ruby during a battle.

Solana was about to set it upon the altar that would destroy it for good when Sten asked to speak with the spirit. Solana handed the sphere to Sten who stood stock still for ten minutes. His face was the picture of concentration. He then nodded and instead of putting the ruby on the altar he placed it into his bag.

Everyone had raised an eyebrow at that but they didn't question it. They soon found themselves in the bottom of the ruins looking at a trio of werewolves.

"We are here to escort you to the lady of the forest." The leader said with a nod of acknowledgement. They followed the trio of were-beasts into a large tree filled chamber. There standing before them was a naked woman with greenish brown skin. She had long deep brown hair. There were roots wrapping all around her body.

"You have come to free us of this curse?" she asked in a double timbre voice.

"Yes?" Solana said with a soft nod.

"Then I need you to go and bring Zathrian here to free us of this curse." She said softly. That was when it didn't matter anymore as Zathrian walked through the door and said.

"Don't worry, spirit, I am already here. But I will not be freeing you beasts from your curse." Zathrian said with a sneer. "I'm going to free my people and you monsters can all just die."

"I knew something was wrong with that guy." Alistair said, drawing his warden longsword. "I don't know who we're fighting but we are about to be fighting."

"I think I'd like to know the full history here before we decide.” Solana said readying a spell. Swiftrunner walked forwards.

"It's a sad tale of pain. My ancestors were humans who acted as little more than beasts. They raped and killed his daughter and brutally killed his son."

"And I punished them with the curse and Witherfang." Zathrian said, charging a spell.

"Why keep the curse? Aren't any that attacked your family long dead by now?" Michael asked with a confused scowl.

"I still see their faces. I refuse to free these creatures. Now either help me or get out of the way!" Zathrian said casting a widespread paralysis spell freezing the werewolves and the spirit. Michael cast the Petrificus Totalus on Zathrian. However, Zathrian was quite a bit more powerful than Michael, no matter how strong she was Zathrian was centuries old. A pair of sylvans attacked the group, only to be burned to a crisp by the combined might of Solana, Morrigan, and Michael's fire streams.

Alistair was downing another test tube of lyrium and keeping Zathrian's magic in check. Sten was slashing wildly at the aged bald elf. Fen'harel was attacking him with wild bites and flying tackles. Michael started throwing jelly leg jinxes and severing charms at Zathrian, while Solana shot lightning bolts at him, and Morrigan was sending fire streams at him. 

However, with a thousand years of life comes a thousand years of experience. Zathrian was holding his own, until Swiftrunner speared Zathrian. Sten quickly stabbed Yusaris into the ground and laid it across Zathrian's neck, quickly followed by Alistair doing the same on the other side.

"Now, are you going to free them of their curse or we'll kill you." Solana said icily.

"No, don't kill him!" the spirit said hurriedly. "If there is no mercy in our hearts how can we expect any from his?"

"I can't do it, spirit. I am too old and my heart knows only anger. I don't know how to let go."

"Please we beg you. Free us from this curse." She begged.

"I am shamed by you, spirit. Very well let us end this." Zathrian said, pulling out a dagger like the one that Sten had broken. He quickly slit his own throat and started casting a spell. By the time he stopped speaking, he was surrounded by humans and one werewolf, who was strangely enough Swiftrunner. Michael picked up the knife, and Zathrian's snake head tipped staff.

"We should go." Swiftrunner said walking towards them.

"Why did it not work?" Michael asked him in confusion.

"Because I do not want to be human. Why would I try to become something I've no knowledge about?" Swiftrunner asked slowly.

"I think I understand that." Michael said with a small nod.

"Would you like to help us defeat the darkspawn?" Solana asked, stepping forward.

"They are indeed everyone’s enemy so I would be honored to help defeat them." He said with a feral grin.

"Well, let us go and give the news to the elves so we can leave these woods and continue this oh so noble quest." Morrigan said with a grimace. The others agreed but just as they were turning to leave the lady of the forest appeared before Michael.

“Take this blade, young one. It will serve you well.” She said. As Michael took the blade she examined it. It was a short sword with vine designs on the blade and sheath. The handle she noticed had the same vine like wrappings that the lady had. Looking closer at the blade, she saw elvhen writing.

“What is its name?” Michael asked as she looked at the lady of the forest. The lady smiled and replied. “Witherfang. Good luck on your journey, young one.” Then she vanished.

“I think for now we should keep it stored away,” Morrigan suggested. “At least until you can wield it properly.”

Michael agreeing with her mother placed Witherfang in her extended pack. The group then processed back to the Dalish camp.

* * *

Michael looked at the new keeper of the Dalish clan. She was a strong looking young woman. She seemed perfectly capable of leading the tribe. Michael wasn't really paying attention to what she and Solana were talking about. She didn't honestly care. She was actually watching as Master Varathorn shaped the iron bark that they had found. 

He was making a great sword out of the ultra-hard material. Beside the master craftsman was Swiftrunner watching in awe as this amazing weapon was taking shape. Michael had to agree. It was poetry in motion. It was amazing to watch this weapon take shape under the careful almost loving carvings of the craftsman.

They continued to putter around the Dalish camp for three days while Master Varathorn created the sword. Leliana had helped the halla keeper to free one of the halla of the blight. While they waited, the new keeper, Lanaya, approached Michael and Morrigan, who had been staying near her daughter.

“I heard you mention the day before you went into the forest that you did not know who your birth parents were or where you were born.” Lanaya said. Michael nodded her head. “Well, if you would like there is a Dalish spell that can show who they are.”

“What do you think? I heard mention of such a spell during my studies with Keeper Marethari but she didn’t tell me anything else. She wanted me to learn Dalish culture and other Elvhen magics first before delving into the older magics.” She said to Morrigan.

“It is your choice but I will support your decision either way.” Morrigan replied.

Michael thought for a moment then nodded. “I want to know who my birth parents are.” Lanaya nodded then said. “Follow me, please. I went ahead and prepared everything just in case you agreed.” They followed her to her aravel where a runic array had been drawn on the ground as well as a piece of parchment.

“You need only stand in the center of the runes, then, once I activate them, your parents’ names will show up on this parchment that is linked to the runes.” Lanaya explained to Michael. Nodding Michael did as instructed and stood in the center. The array glowed as the keeper activated it then moments later the parchment glowed as well. Once the glow dimmed to nothingness, Michael went over to Morrigan and the keeper only just now seeing the shocked look on her mother’s face.

“Well, what does it say?” Michael asked hopefully. That shook Morrigan out of her shock. She took a deep breath and then replied. “It says that Leliana and I are your birth mothers.” Michael was shocked and then thought about the similarities between the three of them.

“It makes sense considering all the similarities but the question is how.” Michael spoke with slight amusement causing Morrigan to quietly sigh in relief.

Morrigan thought for a moment. “I know nothing about Leliana but I do vaguely remember nearly thirteen years ago Flemeth giving me a strange potion. At the time, I did not question it knowing with Mother it was best that way. A few weeks later, I was pregnant and later had a girl but I do not remember what happened to her nor what I named. Mother never said anything to me.”

“I do. An old mage named Albus Dumbledore from the other world stole me from you. I don’t know how he got to this world but I do know why you can’t remember. There is a spell that can erase or change a person’s memories. Those who had memories changed can sometimes regain them through mind defense magic. Those who had them erased however would find only fragments. Sadly, until you try to look for them, we have no way to truly know which he used on you.” Michael said with a scowl then a sigh.

“I will look into it but enough of that for now. We should probably inform Leliana.” Morrigan stated reluctantly. Michael, suddenly, hugged her mother and said with tears in her eyes. “I have parents.” Morrigan quietly sighed and smiled. Hugging her daughter back, she thought,  _ I suppose it could have been someone worse. At least it’s not the would-be Templar _ .

* * *

They head to where Leliana was sitting by the halla herd. When she noticed them, she saw their expressions and asked. “What is it?” They said nothing as Morrigan handed her the parchment with the results of the parentage spell. Leliana took it looking slightly confused.

“Those are the results of the parentage spell,” Morrigan explained. Nodding, but still confused, Leliana read the parchment and was startled by what it said. She had a daughter and with Morrigan? Looking up from reading, she looked at them, smiled, and said. “Though it is a bit of a shock, I certainly do not mind and am very proud that you are my daughter as well, Michael. If you feel comfortable and Morrigan does not mind, you are more than welcome to call me Maman. It is Orlesian for mother.”

Michael looked at Morrigan. She nodded her consent. Michael smiled then hugged her Maman causing both women to smile at their daughter. A moment later, the two women both remember a few particular details from their daughter’s past. She’d had a wife, who had been taken from her, and has children she had to place in stasis to protect them. She had suffered a lot and been hurt by people she should have been able to trust. They shared a brief look that said one thing. They would not let her suffer more if they could stop it.

The small family walked over to where the others waited with Swiftrunner. The sword was finally finished. It had been etched with a mixture of dragon's blood, lyrium, and, strangely enough, Swiftrunner's own blood to have the runes for strength and endurance carved into the blade. When the blade was completely done, Varathorn handed it to Swiftrunner with the words.

"Now the pain between our two peoples can be mended. This blade's name is Just Soul. Use it well Swiftrunner."

Swiftrunner accepted the blade with a stoic expression. He looked over it with what most would say was an experienced eye. He ran his finger down the blade and nodded when the pad of his thumb was slit. He looked up at Varathorn and said. "Never have I seen such craftsmanship. It does me great honor to be the recipient of this beautiful weapon. I will wield nothing else till the day I die."

Varathorn gave him a wry smile and nodded. With that the party left the area. They were traveling through the highway towards Lake Callenhad. They had made it about a fourth of the way there when they met a man named Levi Dryden. He greeted Alistair with a hug and said how glad he was to see him. They talked for half an hour before Levi asked if they were still going to reclaim soldier's peak like had been promised. 

Alistair looked perplexed so Levi explained how Duncan said that he would help reclaim Soldier's Peak and try to help Levi find proof that his family weren’t traitors. The group thought about it and decided that since it was a war it would be good to have a well-stocked fall back point in case they needed one.

* * *

They changed their course to a north westerly heading. It took another three days to get there, in which Levi got lost three times. Michael had been practicing what Sten felt were the essentials of any good swordsman. She was also learning to use magic to supplement her muscles from Solana, which was part of what she learned from the mage trapped in the ruby. She was using a longsword in place of the great sword Sten now used. However, she was as fast as greased lightning with the blade. She had also begun to work on regaining and furthering her wordless and wandless, or in her case staffless, casting. 

Morrigan and Solana decided it was a good idea for her to learn lightning and earth spells as well. So, they started to teach her the spells stone fist, which shot a fist sized stone at high velocities at your opponent, and the lightning strike spell that shot a bolt of lightning at your opponents. Michael picked up the lightning spell instantly. She got it so quickly they forgot all about the stone fist spell which was giving her quite a bit of trouble.

Sten and Swiftrunner were having spars frequently, which caused them to grow quite close. Yusaris and Just Soul danced through the air in displays of speed and ferocity unimagined. Sten fought with all the skill his people were known and feared for and Swiftrunner, though he'd never used a sword before, proved that while it may have been a curse starting out, being a werewolf had distinct advantages in terms of speed and strength. 

Morrigan was helping Michael to complete a new animal transformation, which was a large tan lion. A lion had been stalking them for quite a while, which gave Michael many opportunities to gaze at its tawny fur, and watch its muscles move under its skin. She observed its liquid movements through the brush. It was easy to see that this wasn't a fat lazy protector that only fought when his pride was in danger. No, this was an exile. A predator that fought everyday just to stay alive. When Michael finally got the form down she promptly attacked the lion. They reared onto their hind legs and smacked at each other. They were like two razor balls of fur. One black with gold ringed, green cat eyes and one tan with amber eyes. Both wanted it, and neither backed down. Morrigan was about to charge in and join the fight, only for Sten and Swiftrunner to stop her.

"It's a battle for dominance that they have to fight themselves." Swiftrunner said watching on the sideline.

"Don't worry we will stop it if she begins to lose." Sten said watching carefully. 

Michael then did something that the real lion wasn't expecting. She buried her claws into the lion's shoulders and pulled him back. She drove her back legs into the lion's stomach and kicked him high into the air. 

The lion flew through the air and crashed into the ground on his side. Michael was on him in a second. Her jaws wrapped around the other cat's throat. She bit down sharply and began shaking the other's body to break its neck. When it was down everyone watched silently as Michael reverted to human form. She now had a long bloody line through her left eye. The eye was fine and other than a permanent scar, she was ok.

"Look mom, I won." She said before promptly passing out.

* * *

Michael didn't wake up for three days, so they camped out at the foot of the peak. When she came to the first thing she received was a sharp slap to the face, followed quickly by a bone crushing hug from her raven haired mother.

"If you ever do something so stupid again I will turn you into a newt and keep you in a jar!" Morrigan exclaimed while holding onto her for dear life. Michael just hugged her back with equal intensity.

"I love you too mom." She whispered into her ear. She just clung to her tighter. However, she let her go and said to her. "Sten wishes to speak to you and Leliana has been worried for you as well."

Michael got up and promptly fell over. She looked horrified at the realization that her equilibrium was shot at the moment. She growled and stood up. She first cautiously went over to Leliana and was immediately hugged by her worried Maman. After calming her red-haired mother down and a promise to at least try and avoid doing something like that again, she made her way carefully towards Sten. She also noticed that her depth perception was shot. She finally reached Sten and looked up at the giant.

"Until that eye’s injury has healed and you no longer have to worry about it hindering you in combat, you will practice a form of perception that doesn't require your eyes to fight. We will start now." Sten said tying a blind fold around Michael's right eye. She then was told to dodge. 

She didn't realize that Sten meant right then, and was hit with a small rock in the shoulder. It didn't break the skin, but it hurt like all hell. Michael tried to heighten her senses using her magic. It worked, partially. The other's bid them goodbye and went off to storm Soldier's Peak. 

Sten trained Michael into the ground. It was exhausting, but by the end of the day she was dodging all the projectiles Sten would throw. She wore a wide grin, and she was pleased with herself. Until Sten said. "This is a good start. We will continue more tomorrow. We will add a thrower until you can dodge rocks from all of us. Then, we will use blunted weapons. Finally, we will attack you at random times while we walk. Eventually, it will be impossible to sneak up on you." Michael felt like crying at the prospect even if she knew the end result would be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_ **

It had taken Michael three weeks to get to the point that she could dodge rocks thrown from everyone in camp. In that time period, Sten had made her a thick waxed wool cloak with the lion's pelt as a liner. Leliana had helped Michael find a hairstyle that covered her now scarred eye for the time being. Morrigan had smiled kindly and said that in time the scar would fade somewhat. She had smiled at that.

They soon had to break camp though. Michael was forced to be on guard at all times as it was decided that the best way to keep her new skill sharp was by giving her constant practice. They made their way towards Lake Callenhad and by extension the Circle of Magi. Michael had shivered slightly at the memory of her fall from a cliff not far from the Circle of Magi and stayed close to the others.

* * *

It had been three days since they left Soldier’s Peak when they met a woman begging for aid. She claimed that her caravan had toppled and asked could they help right her wagon.

They followed her to the sight of the wagon's upheaval and began to move it up to its side. Only for Michael to scream, "Ambush!" 

When she felt an arrow wiz by her head and bury itself deep in Sten's side. Sten grabbed it and jerked it out. He roared in rage and grabbed Yusaris. He spun around and unleashed an enraged battle cry. Swiftrunner was beside him in an instant with Just Soul held aloft ready for battle. Solana and Alistair were back to back, as were Morrigan and Leliana. Michael had transformed into her large black lion form and got on Sten's right so her left side was covered as her eye was still healing. The hills surrounding them well filling with armored men and women who were jeering at them.

A teenaged elf walked forwards and said. "Loghain sends his regards."

The area turned into a battlefield from there. The assassins attacked in mass. Sten, Swiftrunner, and Michael were in a small bottlenecked area so they pretty much had the advantage of sheer strength against their opponents. Leliana was firing arrows at a pace that dropped a man every third second until she ran out of arrows and then resorted to using a pair of daggers. Morrigan was using wide spread fire and ice spells. Alistair was destroying anyone who dared to get close to him and Solana. Solana was casting lightning from her staff, blowing them apart. 

The battle raged for every bit of half an hour before they were all destroyed. When no more came forward they began to hear clapping. Michael reverted her form and walked over to her mother. She worriedly checked her for wounds as Sten was gulping down a large vial of health potion. Swiftrunner was glaring at the teenaged elf who was clapping from his rock, where it appeared he hadn't moved.

Solana stepped forward and said. "Do we need to kill you too?"

"No, there is no more reason to fight. I am an assassin not a field warrior." The elf said with a wry grin.

"So what, we let you leave and you return with more assassins?" Morrigan asked looking up from Michael.

"No." the elf said with a frown. "I have not killed you so I have failed. Meaning that I am dead to the crows. Either you kill me or they do."

"So killing you quickly is a mercy?" Michael asked from Morrigan's embrace.

"No, mercy would be to let me follow you around to stay away from the crows." The elf said grinning at Michael.

"Really?" Alistair asked in a dumbstruck manner. "You tried to kill us and we let you come with us?"

"Well actually I didn't try to kill any of you." The elf said with a smile. "I was hired to kill the wardens I failed. Now either you guys kill me, I travel with you and help you end the blight, or I run as far and fast as I can to escape the crows."

Michael looked at him for a moment before saying. "Can we keep him?"

Solana burst into a fit of giggles. "Well we do need all the help we can get."

"Very good. My name is Zevran, by the way." The elf said happily hopping up and making his way to their spot. Michael cocked her head and smiled serenely.

"I like him. He reminds me of my clan brother Tamlen." She said somewhat sadly while blinking back tears at the memory of his death. Morrigan's eyebrow shot up and she looked between the two elves before taking Michael towards Sten and Swiftrunner who were glaring at Zevran menacingly.

Solana smiled softly at her. "And on that note, we continue onto the circle tower."

* * *

They continued onto the circle tower with little interruptions. Zevran kept trying to get closer to Michael, and was quickly run off by Sten, Morrigan, or Swiftrunner. Solana would giggle lightly every time she saw it happen, knowing Zevran had no chance of charming Michael the way he hoped.

Leliana had taken to staying with Michael and Hedwig, as had Fen'harel. Michael found all this extra attention overwhelming. She was about tempted to tell them all to bugger off by the time they reached the edge of Lake Callenhad. Sten had grabbed a man who was ransacking a group of long dead Qunari. He demanded to know where his sword was. The man claimed to have bought rights to the spot from another man named Faryn whom he called a squirrely little bastard. He told Sten that he could be found near Orzammar. Sten let him go and they all made their way towards the docks of the circle tower. 

They found an over excited Templar blocking the way by the order of knight commander Gregoir. He offered to let them pass if they left Morrigan behind, which caused Michael to open her palm and let lightning jolt across her fingers. "I suggest you rephrase that or I'll fry your balls." The young Dalish said angrily. They were quickly ushered across the lake to the tower, which Morrigan compared to a giant phallus. Michael hung her head and gave a silent chuckle at her mother's humor.

Michael grimaced at all the Templars rushing to and fro in the main floor of the tower of magi. The main floor was barred off from the rest of the tower by a large door that held all back. Michael didn't know what was going on but she realized it wasn't good for anyone. Solana, Alistair, and Leliana were talking to an older man about the situation. Morrigan, Sten, and Swiftrunner were watching the Templars, who were watching the group. And Zevran was trying, note failing, to flirt with Michael, who fought not to roll her eyes.

"You should be somewhere warm." Zevran told her softly in her ear.

"And why is that exactly?" Michael asked, eying him suspiciously.

"So I can see you in more revealing clothing, why else?" Zevran asked with a laugh.

"My mother wouldn't like you hitting on me like this. She's kinda over protective. And I am not only gay but have feelings for someone already," Michael said with more than a slightly amused look.

Zevran was at first shocked then he smirked and said, "Ah, then perhaps I might help you capture their heart"

"And on that note, I'm gonna have to go stand beside my mum." Michael said, walking away from the older elf, with a splash of scarlet across her cheeks and scowl on her with Zevran's laugh following behind. Fen'harel walked up behind Zevran and bit him right on the ass. Everyone turned around to look at the screaming elf. Michael had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Morrigan looked at Michael with an arched eyebrow. She just shrugged and smiled.

Solana, Alistair, and Leliana came over to the rest of the party.

Solana frowned and said. "We are going in there to look for survivors and kill abominations."

Morrigan arched an eyebrow. "What has happened here that abominations stalk the tower's halls?"

"Blood magic apparently." Solana growled out. "I thought the tower would be safe when Jowen left but I was wrong."

"Well let's get ready to go kill some demons." Zevran said cheerfully. "Perhaps save a few people along the way."

"We need to get supplies before we go in. While we have one Templar, there will be a towerful of mages." Sten said stoically.

"We also have a warrior that magic will just roll off of, three mages, an archer, and an assassin." Morrigan said dryly. "But I digress. We should talk to the quartermaster about potions at least."

"Well whatever we're doing let's do it these guys are staring at me." Michael grumbled.

"Would like me to kill them?" Zevran asked seriously.

Michael looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Are you serious?"

No one said anything they all just watched this unfold all thinking the same thing. This is priceless.

"Yes, I was in fact serious. I'm good at a select number of things. Chief among those are pleasure and death." Zevran said with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to be confused little Michael. How else would I help you with your love interest?"

Michael blushed and scowled at the crow. "I don't know what you’re talking about and for the record I don’t need your help."

"Of course not." Zevran said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just a clarification for the future perhaps."

“Besides, you wouldn’t be able to help,” she said, not elaborating.

Again Michael refused to look at the elf, while Sten and Alistair went to see the quartermaster. Morrigan and Solana were telling the others where best to strike an abomination. Michael made sure to remember these particular pieces of advice. She looked at Hedwig, who had just swooped in and perched on her shoulder. She smiled and stroked her feathers lovingly. She cooed softly and nipped her ear affectionately. She giggled softly and continued to stroke her feathers.

"Well we're as ready for this as we are likely to get." Alistair said with a grim look on his face when he and Sten returned.

"Then through the door we shall go." Zevran said with a roguish grin. He walked over beside Michael and threw his arm around Michael's shoulder. "I call Michael's partner."

Most of the party grinned at them. Morrigan scowled at the elf, and Sten seemed to be studying Michael's reaction. Michael simply gave the older elf an irritated look then Alistair saved her by saying.

"Perhaps Michael should have Sten, myself, or Swiftrunner as her cover. Considering that you would need to be able to travel the battlefield in a way Michael doesn't."

"You are correct." Zevran admitted reluctantly. "I suppose I won't be able to cover her the way circumstance dictates."

"I will cover Michael." came Swiftrunner's husky growl. "Both Alistair and Sten have more battlefield experience than I. So they would be wiser used as frontline fighters than I."

Michael slipped out from under Zevran's arm and went to stand by Swiftrunner. She laughed at Zevran's pout at the action.

"Before we go, I think we should armor Michael as she has none." Alistair said thoughtfully. "The ancient elven armor I have been collecting is the only armor I know of small enough. So I can give it to her so she has some if Morrigan and Leliana will help her strap it on."

"I will help with that." Leliana said with a nod along with Morrigan. They pulled Michael off to the side and had her strip down. They then began strapping her into the suit of armor. When it was done however it disappeared. In it’s place was Michael's black robe.

Leliana's eyes almost popped out at the sight of the armor Alistair had collected piece by piece just disappearing. She merely chuckled before turning and walking back to the group. Michael looked up at Morrigan, but her mother just shrugged and followed Leliana. When Michael came back there were more than a few raised eyebrows at her lack of armor but no one said anything.

* * *

They all walked towards the door and watched as most of the Templars got into position around the door, as though the very host of hell was about to pour out, but as the doors opened only silence greeted them. They walked through the halls and didn't even slow down when they heard the doors slam shut. They continued until they came to the basement entrance which was filled with children and caretakers. There was an older lady in enchanter's robes fighting off a demon. The magma-like creature tried to get past her only to be frozen for its troubles. She then turned to look at them. Nobody said anything until Solana rushed forward and pulled the elderly lady into an embrace.

"Wynne, I thought you had died." she said hugging the woman as though afraid she would vanish.

Michael looked up at the gathered mages from her place on the ground. She was currently sitting on the wall, looking at the people. She didn't know what to feel about them. Sadly she felt herself leaning towards cynicism. They were all afraid. Granted that could be attributed to the abominations stalking the halls just past Wynne's barrier, but they were weak and afraid before then. Michael glared at them all in contempt. They allowed these Templars to subjugate them. She hated all of them. She was so deep in these thoughts that she didn't hear when a boy in his mid-teens sat down beside her.

"Sad isn't it? I mean the maker gives us this power and we cower like cockroaches under the heel of the church." The boy spoke looking at them with a high nose. "I mean don't get me wrong I love them, they’re my family since coming here. But they allow the Templars to keep them down, under lock and key. All because we were born with a gift from the maker."

"Yeah it's kind of pathetic. I wouldn't stay here. I'd fight my way out or die trying." Michael commented with no small amount of contempt.

"I'm Anders." The blonde teen said with a pro-offered hand.

"Michael of the Dalish." Was her response as she took the hand in a firm handshake. The silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Michael looked up to see that Zevran was standing before them looking between the two with a look of contemplation on his face. Michael was content to let him gaze between the pair of mages, but apparently Anders wasn't.

"Can we help you?" Anders asked, not quite amused.

"Yes, I came to tell Michael we are going to be heading into the abomination filled part soon." Zevran said with a smirk realizing the boy probably had a crush on Michael. "That is if she still wishes to continue." Zevran didn't even try to hide the smug look on his face when Michael stood up and dusted off her robes. However, his smirk lessened when Anders also climbed to his feet.

"Well, I think I'll go with you. You never know when you might need a healer." Anders replied with a smirk. The blonde mage and the sandy haired elf glared at each other over Michael's head. Zevran due to protectiveness and Anders due to the belief that the elf was competition. Swiftrunner, Morrigan, and Sten were watching from a distance. Michael, however, was getting annoyed.

“Honestly, you two are worse than Tamlen and Merrill.” She said to them. This naturally caught their attention, especially the crow’s.

“This would not happen to be your previously mentioned love interest, would she?” The elvhen assassin inquired. That bit of information startled Anders.

“You’re gay?” He asked with shock. Michael looked at him with a scowl that was beginning to become semi-permanent.

“Not that it’s any of your business, yes I am. Problem with that?” She answered having enough of the two boys.

Anders quickly shook his head and said. “N-no, I...it’s just you don’t..”

“Don’t look like it? One can be gay and still dress as most of their gender does.” She shot at him before storming off towards Morrigan. Andres looked properly scalded.

* * *

The group left the antechamber with two new members. They made their way through the first two levels of the tower with only a little trouble compared to what could be expected. They had to fight their way through a few rouge mages, and quite a few abominations. However it didn't matter as there was plenty of firepower to push over all comers. Between Alistair's templar training, Sten's brutally efficient swordplay, Liliana's archery, and the magic of five mages. That's not to say that Zevran and Swiftrunner did nothing. But with a party as full as their current one it practically screamed overkill. The only time the situation had gotten a little hairy was when they cornered a desire demon who had a large group of possessed templars, while they fought the templars she had begun bringing the dead to life to fight for her. 

Unfortunately for her, the undead were taken care of when all five mages sent the hottest wave of fire they could manage at the creatures. Not even a demon could survive the combined fire of five angry mages. The room had turned into an oven that all the others had to beat a hasty retreat from. The undead, templars, and demon had been incinerated. They then continued on their way up the tower.

As they made their way up, Morrigan suggested a split of the group to look for any survivors. The entire group had looked at her funny but they apparently decided the idea had merit because they took her advice. Soon Sten, Morrigan, and Michael were walking into the first enchanter's office.

* * *

"Why are we in here?" Sten asked eying Morrigan suspiciously.

"My mother was once raided by templars. She got away easily enough but they took her grimoire. I will recover it and hopefully gain a map of her powers." Morrigan said looking through the desk. Michael nodded before casting alohomora on the chests up against the wall. She rummaged through them to find quite a few books. She began to place the books into her bag, under the watchful eye of Sten. 

  
  


Sten for his part was just looking through the rack of magical weapons while keeping an eye on Michael. Their quiet was interrupted when Morrigan found the grimoire. She exclaimed in triumph. Sten eyed her curiously then the book. It was made of a thick black leather and velum, it also had a rather sinister aura to it. They quickly vacated the room. None of them noticed the small shadow that had attached itself to Michael's own.

They all met up at the stairway to the next floor. They all ascended the stairs and came to a horrible sight. On the floor was a mage who seemed to be withering away before their eyes. Beside him was a hideous abomination. They all moved to attack but in the blink of an eye the world disappeared.

* * *

Michael had no idea how long she had lain in bed. All she knew was that she needed to get up. She had a nagging feeling that she had something important she needed to be doing. She raised up from her pillow and looked around at her room. It was decorated like her aravel. She looked around supremely confused knowing that this couldn’t be it. She pulled her staff out to look around when the door opened up and in walked one person she never expected to see alive again.

"Nym?" she asked in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Check here to see the ritual pentagram: https://www.deviantart.com/seventorres0709/art/Unknown-Ritual-820953237


End file.
